


You're the Biggest Gamble (That We've Ever Tried to Win)

by whisperedstory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mating, Romance, Vampire Jensen, Vampires, vampire Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Jensen and Jeff have been mates for nearly two centuries, never realizing they could want another person in their lives. That is, until they meet Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 44
Kudos: 152





	You're the Biggest Gamble (That We've Ever Tried to Win)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/gifts).

> written for [SPN_J2_Xmas](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com).
> 
> Happy holidays, Jen! This was kind of written for your "HS AU with a supernatural twist" prompt, but I made it a college AU and then didn't focus on the college aspect at all. Amanda deserves all the credit for this ending up being a J3 fic.
> 
> betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift)

Jensen grinds his hips down, his hard dick sliding against Jeff's through the layers of their underwear, fabric sticky precome, and Jeff groans deeply. His fingers are digging into Jensen's hips, hard enough to hurt, and Jensen echoes the sound, rocking down almost sloppily. 

He's got Jeff pinned, hands pressing his shoulders down into the mattress, and Jeff arches under him, growl slipping from his mouth.

"Fuck, baby," he hisses, and Jensen leans down, kisses Jeff harshly as their bodies continue to writhe together. Pleasure is coiling deeply in the pit of Jensen's stomach, heat slowly spreading out; he's not quite there yet, but he's close. 

Jeff's hold on him tightens even more, sharp bursts of pain shooting up Jensen's spine in the most delicious way and he moans. 

"_Jeff_," he gasps, and there are so many things rolled up in that one word. _Love you_, _need you, want you, always._

Jeff lets out a deep, dark sound and he releases Jensen's hips to wrap his arms around him, one hand settling between Jensen's shoulder blades. Jensen lets himself be pulled down, and Jeff buries his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. 

He sinks his fangs into Jensen's skin without preamble, and the burst of pleasure makes Jensen scream, his orgasm crashing over him as Jeff shudders under him, coming as well—just as their alarm goes off.

It takes a few seconds for Jensen to be aware enough to turn the alarm clock off and then he slumps down onto Jeff, body trembling with aftershocks. He turns his head and nudges his jaw with his nose, and when Jeff angles his face his way, Jensen kisses him, licking the taste of his own blood out of Jeff's mouth. 

Finally, with a satisfied sigh, Jensen rolls off Jeff and stretches his limbs.

"Good fucking morning," Jeff rasps, and Jensen grins at the ceiling.

"Hmm, yeah," he agrees. He rolls onto his side, settling one hand on Jeff's belly. He kisses Jeff's shoulder, then the curve of his neck, mouth mapping out the places where he likes to bite before pulling away completely. 

He stretches once more and then rolls out of bed with a sigh. "Time to get up," he says, and, for once, he's too damn satisfied to feel moody about it.

They clean up and get ready, falling into their usual morning routine. Downstairs in the kitchen Jeff gets a bottle of synthetic blood from the fridge while Jensen heads straight for the coffee maker. He ignores Jeff's amused smile.

"Shut up, I need caffeine," he mutters, knowing what Jeff is thinking without him having to say the words. He's heard them countless times, Jeff's tone always warm and teasing. 

Vampire or not, coffee is something Jensen refuses to go without, even if it's all in his head that it does anything to him.

"Didn't say a word, sweetheart," Jeff replies as he gets two mugs from the cabinets. He fills them and places them in the microwave to heat up. 

As the microwave hums and the coffee machine gurgles, Jeff crowds Jensen against the counter and Jensen wraps his arms around him with a smirk, leaning in to meet his lips.

*

It's only two weeks into the new school year, but Jensen has already slipped back into the routine of teaching again. The eager faces of the new wave of freshmen in his classes are starting to become familiar and his office is already back to being as cluttered with papers and books as it was at the end of the previous semester. 

On his lunch break, Jensen sips warm blood from his thermos and then decides to stretch his legs a little and go outside, feeling too cramped up in his tiny office. 

He can feel an itch under his skin and he wonders if it's time for something new already, a change of scenery. He's enjoyed New England these past few years and he likes teaching, but he can tell he only has another year or two in him before he'll be ready to pack up and go somewhere else. Maybe somewhere on the west coast this time, or hell, maybe back to Europe. He and Jeff haven't been there for more than a short vacation in over fifty years.

Jensen wanders around campus, enjoying the warm sun in his face and nodding wordlessly at a few students who greet him. Two girls almost walk into him, both of their heads turned sideways, and Jensen is about to snap at them to pay attention to where they're going when he spies what has them so distracted. There's a guy sprawled out on the grass, propped up on his elbows, head gently bobbing along to whatever music he's listening to. Jensen, just like the two female students, finds himself transfixed momentarily by the sight. 

Jensen stares at the long legs that go on forever; the way the washed out, gray t-shirt the guy's wearing is stretched almost too tightly over broad shoulders but hangs loosely around his slim waist. It's his face, though, that's truly enthralling. The soft pink lips that move as he mouths along to the lyrics, the high cheekbones and sharp jawline, the slope of his nose, the messy hair that shines in the sunlight and frames it all. _Pretty_, Jensen thinks, and there's a fierce tug of want.

Jensen licks his lips unconsciously. 

And then the kid blinks his eyes open, beautifully slanted and bright even from a few feet away, and for a split second their gazes meet, and those lips twitch up into a small smile, all sugary sweet. Jensen feels like there's an invisible string drawing him to the guy and arousal stirs deep in his belly, his reaction so strong it takes him by surprise. 

He looks away, keeps his expression composed, and keeps walking.

*

"You're distracted," Jeff notes that evening. They're sitting on opposite ends of the couch in their living room, both of them reading. They each have a glass of dark red wine, and while Jeff has been sipping his, lost in his book, Jensen has been twirling his glass around his fingers without drinking and the book that is open on his lap has been ignored.

Jensen sighs and puts the glass down and then runs a hand over his face. "Yeah," he admits.

"What's going on?" Jeff asks.

"I saw this kid on campus today," Jensen starts, his stomach twisting just thinking about it.

Jeff raises an eyebrow, frowning. "Trouble?"

Jensen thinks of that sweet, pretty face and the feelings the guy had stirred up in him. He shakes his head, huffing.

Jeff grins at him. "Ah. The opposite then."

"Should have seen him, Jeff," Jensen says and almost growls. "So fucking pretty. Never seen anything like that."

"Hey," Jeff says with mock affront and Jensen snorts.

"Nah, you would agree with me if you'd seen him. Fuck, you wouldn't have been able to resist the kid, Jeff," he says.

"Well, it's not a huge campus. I'm sure we can find him and… arrange something, if he's into that," Jeff suggests, grinning a little. "If he's got you that twisted up, it should be fun."

Just the thought of that, of having the guy spread out in their bed, writhing and begging for him and Jeff to fuck him, to get him off, has Jensen's dick starting to fatten up.

"Jesus," Jeff mutters, looking at him with dark eyes and sniffing the air once.

Jensen licks his lips, and he feels a sharp hunger deep in his belly, for blood, for sex, for Jeff. For the kid on campus.

"Think we're done with reading for tonight, sweetheart," Jeff says, his voice low, and pushes away from the table. Jensen couldn't agree with him more.

*

Now that Jensen has noticed the guy once, it's like he suddenly sees him everywhere around campus. He looks too old to be a freshman—Jensen would guess he's twenty or twenty-one—but he must be new or Jensen would have noticed him before. It's a pretty small university. And he's hard to miss, taller than a lot of the other students, and he's literally turning heads every time Jensen sees him. He's the kind of guy that has people stopping and staring, and Jensen feels a surge of possessiveness every time he witnesses it, wanting to claim him before anyone else can.

It's like a sweet torture, catching glimpses of him. But a few times when they cross paths, he thinks he sees the kid is sneaking glances at him too, a smile playing on his lips and his lashes lowered.

*

Jensen walks into his office a week later and finds Jeff there. He's sitting in one of the two chairs Jensen has for students, his boots up on the desk, feet crossed at the ankles.

"If you get my desk dirty, I will kill you," Jensen says and he shuts the door behind him. Just in case, he turns the lock.

"Already dead, baby," Jeff replies and Jensen rolls his eyes at the quip.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and he steals a quick kiss from Jeff before sitting down across from him with a small sigh.

"I can't come see my favorite boyfriend?" Jeff mocks.

Jensen glares at him from across the desk. "I hate that word," he says. "After almost two centuries together, you'd think I'd deserve a better title."

Jeff grins and licks his lips. "Lover. Partner. Spouse," he lists, and Jensen keeps his face impassive. Jeff leans forward, his eyes going a shade darker as he lowers his head a little. "Mate."

Something warm and pleased and possessive settles in Jensen's chest and he knows Jeff knows just what that word does to him. When they first met, there'd been a period of a couple of years when things between them had been messy and confusing and neither of them was willing to commit to a relationship or admit that this thing between them was far from casual. But then Jensen almost ripped a guy's throat out when he'd found out Jeff had also been seeing him, and that had been the tipping point and, somehow, miraculously, the thing that made them figure things out. There have been plenty of other people in their bed since, but only with both of them present. That's the only way Jensen is willing to share Jeff. Because Jeff is _his_. He thinks maybe he knew it the very moment they first met, but he _definitely _knew it the first time Jeff muttered the word mate and Jensen felt it deep in his bones, how right it was.

"Better," he agrees now and then leans back. "Seriously, to what do I owe the surprise visit? We were gonna see each other at home in a couple of hours anyway."

"You know I like fooling around in our offices," Jeff teases, and Jensen knows it's the truth. They've almost gotten caught way too many times and it just spurs Jeff on even more.

Not letting himself be distracted this time, Jensen raises his eyebrows patiently.

"I'm gonna be late tonight," Jeff admits with a sheepish grimace. "We've got an impromptu department meeting to discuss a few things."

"On a Friday afternoon?" Jensen asks, trying not to sound too exasperated. A couple of hours don't matter much in the grand scheme of things, especially not when you've lived as long as they have, but he's been keyed-up all week and he's been looking forward to ringing in the weekend with Jeff.

Jeff shrugs, a 'what can you do' gesture. "I thought I'd take you out tonight, to make up for it," he says. "We haven't been to Crimson in a while."

Jensen perks up a little at the name of the nightclub. They don't go out often, but when they do it's usually for one of two reasons - to find someone to take home for the night or to drink. The synthetic blood they have is pretty good, but it doesn't quite compare to real human blood and every once in a while he and Jeff like to indulge. Tonight, Jensen thinks, he's in the mood for both. A pretty, sweet guy they can invite into their bed and play with, something that will help Jensen work out the tension, the frustration, as well as sate his hunger.

"Been a while," he says, trying to sound casual. Judging by the way Jeff smirks, his eyes glinting, he isn't quite successful.

"I thought you might need it. You've been pretty high strung," Jeff says. "Maybe you just need to fuck the kid out of your system, baby."

"Yeah, maybe," Jensen admits, nodding.

Jeff lets out a small snort and shakes his head. "Man, I really need to see this guy. He has to be pretty impressive to have you this twisted up," he says.

"If you left your office more often, you would," Jensen mocks and Jeff shrugs, not arguing with that. He does tend to hole himself up in his office when he isn't teaching, while Jensen enjoys wandering around campus, soaking in the atmosphere and mingling among the students.

"Speaking about my office, I gotta go," Jeff says with a glance at his watch. He gets up and stretches, his shirt riding up a bit and exposing a strip of skin and Jensen's eyes linger on the spot for a moment or two before traveling up Jeff's body to his face. Jeff is grinning knowingly.

He rounds the desk and cups Jensen's face, leaning down to kiss him. "See you tonight."

"Can't wait," Jensen murmurs in reply and Jeff catches his mouth in another kiss, this one longer. Jensen grabs Jeff by the shoulders, holding him in place as he deepens the kiss.

They part with a soft snick, and Jeff makes a noise deep in his chest, licking his lips as he stares down at Jensen. "Wish I could stay," he says.

"Tonight," Jensen reminds him. "Maybe you and I could have a little fun of our own first before heading out."

"Sounds like a plan, gorgeous," Jeff murmurs and then takes a step back, drawing away with a sigh. His reluctance to leave makes Jensen smile. After all these decades, things between them haven't changed.

*

Jensen is in a good mood by the time they make it to Crimson, looking forward to a night of drinking and sex. Jeff had fucked him all slow and deep when he'd come home, teasing Jensen and dragging things out, but the pay-off had been spectacular and Jensen is still feeling all relaxed and satisfied. The thump of the music as they enter the club makes him grin.

Crimson is on the other side of the city as the campus, so they don't run into their students too often, and it's popular among the town's small supernatural community.

They head to the bar first and both order whiskey, and with his drink in hand Jensen leans against the counter and lets his eyes wander, taking in tonight's crowd. The dance floor is packed and Jensen is already skimming faces and bodies for someone who appeals to him.

Jeff leans in, mouth brushing against Jensen's ear.

"See anything you like?" he murmurs.

Jensen tips his head to the side and grins. "Am I picking tonight?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. He knows that it doesn't _really_ matter. Jeff and he have similar taste when it comes to the kind of guys they like to have threesomes with - young and pretty and sweet.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees and nuzzles Jensen's temple. "I know you'll find someone good for us."

Jensen hums in agreement and takes another sip of his whiskey. He looks around once more, noting a couple of guys who are definitely contenders for tonight, both of them blond and gorgeous.

But then something catches his attention at the other end of the bar and Jensen's eyes are drawn to a figure there, his senses picking up on the guy before his brain catches on. He stands up straight, a thrill of excitement shooting through him. It's the kid from campus.

He's sitting on a barstool, a bottle of beer dangling between two fingers. Several guys are looking at him, checking him out, but he doesn't seem to pay them any attention as he looks around slowly, leisurely.

"Goddamn," Jeff mutters, and when Jensen glances at him, Jeff is staring in the kid's direction as well, eyes dark with interest. "Baby, that better be your pick. Fuck, he's real pretty, huh?"

Jensen lets out a short laugh. "You're not gonna believe this."

"What?" Jeff asks, and finally tears his eyes away to look at Jensen.

"That's the guy from campus," Jensen says and looks back at him, unable to take his eyes off the kid for too long. He watches as a guy sidles up to him, touches his arm as he says something, and instantly Jensen feels a twist of jealousy low in his gut. But the kid just smiles sweetly and shakes his head, brushing the guy off without a moment of hesitation. He turns away from him, right towards Jeff and Jensen. Jensen recognizes the moment he notices them, his gaze passing over them and halting as he sits up a little straighter.

Their eyes meet and the kid cocks his head to the side and smiles slowly.

Jeff shifts, pressed up against Jensen's side, and then lifts his hand and beckons the kid over. The kid's smile widens and he slides off the stool, putting his drink down on the bar. He slips past people, ignoring the looks he's getting, focused on Jeff and Jensen.

"Hi," he says when he reaches them, leaning against the bar in front of them gracefully, his hip cocked out. He looks at them through his lashes, smiling and biting at the corner of his bottom lip. It's an act but damn if it's not working anyway. Jensen feels a flash of want course through him; he wants to be the one biting those lips and kiss the guy until they're both breathless.

"Hi," Jeff returns. "I'm Jeff. This is Jensen."

"Jared," the kid replies and gives them a flirty little grin, eyes settling on Jensen. "I've seen you around campus."

"Yeah, I've seen you too. You're hard to miss," Jensen says and he makes no effort to be subtle about checking Jared out. He's even more gorgeous up-close; he's got several inches on him and Jeff, slim with broad shoulders, and a face that Jensen could spend a goddamn long time staring at, from his slanted eyes to his upturned nose and moles. Jensen lets his eyes linger as he looks him up and down. He can't wait to get him home and he has no doubt that's where this is heading.

Sometimes, especially if they're looking for a quick feeding, Jeff and Jensen will take a guy to the back alley or the bathrooms and settle for sloppy blowjobs or a fast handjobs, but Jensen wants to take his time with Jared. Wants to spread him out on their bed and kiss and touch every inch. He wants him and Jeff to take Jared apart, make him feel so good he'll scream for them.

Jared, at least for tonight, is theirs.

Jared makes a humming sound, smiling, and shifts a little closer, moving into their space. "You guys should buy me a drink," he says and his tone is sweet like sugar. Trying to lure them in when Jensen is already hooked and he has no doubt Jeff is too.

Jeff laughs, the sound low, no doubt surprised at how forward the kid is being. "Alright," he agrees. "What do you want, sweetheart? Another beer?"

"Hmm, no, whatever you're having," Jared replies and his smile widens, looking pleased.

Jeff nods and takes Jensen's now empty glass from him before turning around to face the bar, ordering another round for them. Jared's eyes briefly flit down, checking Jeff out and Jensen can't blame him—Jeff looks damn good in the tight black jeans he's wearing. After a moment or two, Jared looks back at him.

"Do you work at the university?" he asks. "No offense, but you look a little too old to be a student."

"I'm a professor," Jensen replies. "Jeff too."

"Oh wow. Cool," Jared says, looking a little unsure for the first time. "Is this okay? Me being a student and all."

Jensen shrugs. "You're not _our _student," he says, and Jared's mouth stretches into another wide smile.

"Good," he says, nodding his head. "'Cause that would have been a shame. I didn't just see you around campus, you know? I _noticed _you. Was hoping we'd get the chance to meet eventually."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks. Next to him, Jeff shifts back around, three glasses in his hands, and passes the drinks on to Jared and Jensen.

"Thank you," Jared says and Jensen watches him take a small sip. "Hmm, I like that. Nothing like the cheap liquor they have at college parties."

"I bet," Jeff says with a snort and slides his arm behind Jensen's back, settling his hand on the dip of Jensen's spine.

Jared brings his glass up again and takes another gulp, watching them over the rim of his tumbler. "Are you two a couple?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jeff confirms. "And we're a package deal. Hope that works for you?"

Jared looks between them, licking his lips as he nods slowly. "Fuck, yeah. That _really _works for me."

Jensen is tempted to suggest they go home right away. He's already revved up enough, just from seeing Jared, from the short conversation. He already knows Jared is the only one he wants to go home with tonight, knows nothing else will satisfy him. Any other guy would have been nothing but a poor substitution.

Jeff gives him a nudge. "How about we go dance, get to know each other a little," he says. "Night's still young."

Jensen almost groans, but he knows Jeff—he likes to drag things out a little, likes to tease and let the tension build. And Jared looks happy about the suggestion, nodding as he tosses the rest of his drink back. It makes him cough a little and then laugh, no sign of embarrassment of his eagerness.

Jensen puts his own drink down, leaving it half unfinished, and Jeff follows suit. Jared turns around with a small grin as he heads to the dancefloor, moving confidently, obviously sure Jeff and Jensen will follow him.

Jeff winks at Jensen and then grabs his hand, dragging Jensen out onto the floor.

They end up in a sea of dancing people with Jared in the middle, his back against Jeff's chest and Jeff's arms wrapped around him while Jensen slots himself against Jared's front. The song that's playing has a heavy beat, the deep thump vibrating through Jensen. They start moving in sync, and Jensen curls his hands around Jared's hips, nudges his leg between Jared's. Jared groans, head tipping back against Jeff's shoulder, his mouth parted as he not so subtly grinds down against Jensen's thigh, and he's half-hard already, the outline of his cock thick in his tight jeans.

The way Jared moves between them is pure sin, not so much dancing as rocking against them, rolling his hips in a way that has Jensen's stomach tightening with want. All three of them are aroused; Jensen can smell it heavily in the air between them, the scent thick and heady.

Jeff ducks down, presses his mouth to Jared's throat and Jared tilts his head to the side, giving him more access. Jensen's mouth waters, just seeing the long line of his neck, and he watches as Jeff turns his head into it, nosing the exposed skin.

But then he halts, sniffing.

"You're not human," he says, words spoken low, but Jensen easily picks up on them over the loud music.

Around them the crowd keeps moving, dancing, nobody paying attention to the three of them suddenly standing still, like they're not even there when moments earlier Jensen could feel more than a few pairs of eyes on them.

Jared stills, blinking slowly for a moment, and the wanton, dazed expression clears. Jensen can see the walls coming up, recognizes the fear underneath. He leans into him and brushes his mouth against Jared's jaw while bringing one hand up to the side of Jeff's neck.

"Relax, it's okay, neither are we," he murmurs to Jared. This close, breathing in Jared's scent, he now smells it too—the coppery, rich scent of his blood under his skin is familiar, but there's something else, a deeper scent, something sweet and alluring and not human.

Jensen almost moans and kisses Jared's throat again.

He usually has no problem picking out other supernatural creatures from several hundred feet away. Jeff and he can always sniff them out, but with Jared it's subtle, though undeniably there now that Jensen has picked up on it.

"How can you tell?" Jared asks around a small moan, his body held tense. Jensen strokes his hand up Jared's side slowly, reassuringly.

"Can smell it on you," Jeff says. "What are you?"

Jensen lifts his head to see Jeff nuzzling Jared's ear, placing a kiss behind it, before whispering, "It's okay. Relax, darling. You're safe with us."

Jared sucks in a breath slowly and the tension finally eases out of him.

Jensen licks his lips and tips his head back, meeting first Jeff's eyes and then Jared's, holding his gaze and giving him a smile. "How about we get out of here, huh?" he suggests.

Jared bites his lower lip and just for a second he looks unsure, but then he nods. Jensen smiles and slips his hand into Jared's, before turning to lead them through the crowd to the club's entrance.

Outside, there's a line of people down the sidewalk waiting to get into the club and Jensen turns the other way.

"Our car is parked just down the street," he says, not letting go of Jared's hand. He takes a glance back at him, finds Jeff walking close to Jared, arm around his waist.

Jared's step falters a little. "You were both drinking," he points out.

Jeff huffs out an amused little snort. "It doesn't really affect us," he says. "You've got nothing to worry about with us, baby. Promise."

He isn't just talking about being in a car with them, his voice soft and reassuring, and Jensen smiles when he sees Jared nod.

"What are you?" he asks and then look around hastily, as if he's scared someone will hear them talk.

"Hey, it's cool. Nobody will hear us if we don't want them to," Jensen assures him, and Jared's brows furrow a little at the implication of their powers. Jensen can tell he wants to ask more questions, wants to know badly now what they are.

He lets go of Jared's hand as they reach the car and turns around, leaning against the passenger seat door, and shoots Jeff a look, arching an eyebrow. They don't share this with people and other supernatural creatures can usually tell, so he isn't sure how much Jeff wants to reveal to Jared. Jared obviously isn't human, but his scent is buried under layers, weak and yet incredibly alluring. And his knowledge of the supernatural world is obviously limited.

Jeff tilts his head to the side, holding Jensen's gaze for a moment, and Jensen gives him a small nod.

"Vampires," Jeff supplies.

Jared's eyes widen. On anyone else it would look comical, but he's just _pretty_, his soft pink mouth parted in a small 'o' and eyebrows arched. 

"Jesus, are you serious?" Jared breathes. "Vampires?"

Jensen watches Jeff's lips curve into a small smile, and he can tell he's pleased by Jared's reaction, the awe and curiosity. Jeff likes that Jared is impressed and Jensen feels a rush of fondness for him. Sometimes, Jeff doesn't realize that he doesn't really have to try hard to impress.

"Never met any before?" Jeff asks. Still pressed close to Jared, he leans down and noses Jared's jaw, and Jared tilts his head and leans into the touch. He's relaxed, almost pliant against Jeff, and his eyes flutter closed for a second.

"No," he says quietly. "Never really met many people that aren't human."

"How come?" Jensen asks and finally pulls the door to the jeep open. Jeff lets go of Jared—reluctantly, to Jensen's fond amusement—and walks around the car to the driver's side. "What about your family?"

Jared shrugs and gets into the back. When they're all seated and the doors closed, Jensen meets Jared's eyes in the rearview mirror and raises an eyebrow, silently prodding.

"My biological father's an incubus. Well, half-blood. But I didn't know about him until I was a teenager. I grew up with my mom and my, well, my _dad_ and siblings," Jared explains. "I, uh, didn't know I wasn't my dad's kid and that I wasn't fully human until I was thirteen. Or that there was such a thing as supernatural beings to begin with."

Incubus. It makes sense, given how people react to Jared. There's something enigmatic about him, something that draws people in, and it's not just his pretty face. Jensen should have guessed the kid had some incubus blood in him. He's been too distracted by his own attraction to Jared though to really think about the fact that there might be more to Jared than just his good looks. And it's not like an incubus would have much effect on creatures like him and Jeff, especially not since it's obviously watered down in Jared.

"Must have been tough," Jeff murmurs, starting the car.

"At the time, yeah. Turned my life upside down. But it is what it is," Jared says. "And I'm mostly human. I'm really just a guy."

"Not_ just_ a guy," Jensen counters and turns his head, giving Jared a little grin.

Jared ducks his head, smiling, and then leans forward. "So. Vampires," he says and rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. "Like, the real deal, like _Dracula _and stuff?"

Jeff snorts. "Sweetheart, would you be in a car with us going home if _that's_ what we were like?"

Jared lets go of his lip, teeth scraping over flesh, and in the dim light it looks pink and shiny with spit. Jensen stares at Jared's mouth unabashedly, and Jared clears his throat, blushing. "Well, you could be for all I know and I'm still here with you, so yeah," he says with a small laugh. "But admittedly, you don't seem very scary."

Jensen grins, showing his teeth. "Oh baby, we can be," he says in a low voice and Jeff slaps his thigh. "But _you _have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Jared says slowly, like that's enough. Like that's all he needs to know. Jensen can still smell arousal on him and apparently vampires do nothing to tamper Jared's excitement.

Jensen grins. "Okay," he murmurs in agreement.

*

They're all over each other the moment they make it into the house, Jared once again trapped between Jeff and Jensen just like on the dancefloor. Jeff is holding Jared tightly against him, kissing him deeply, and Jensen is pressed to Jared's back, nosing and mouthing at his neck. He's making the sweetest, neediest noises, muffled by Jeff's mouth, and they go straight to Jensen's cock.

He sneaks his arms around Jared, worming them between Jeff and Jared's warm bodies, palming the hard outline of Jared's dick, and Jared makes a noise and arches between them, pressing into Jensen's hand before grinding his ass back against Jensen's crotch.

He tips his head back with a loud gasp, dropping it against Jensen's shoulder. "Please," he pleads, voice thin and breathless. Jeff growls in reply.

"Upstairs," he says, pulling away and tugging Jared with him. They head up the winding staircase and down the hall and for once Jensen curses that the master bedroom is at the very end of the long hallway. He's reaching for Jared again before they make it into the room, lifting his shirt up.

Kisses slow them down as they fumble with belts and zippers, tugging and pulling clothes off eagerly. Finally, all three of them are naked and Jensen stares at Jared unabashedly as he pushes him down onto the bed. He's beautiful, miles of smooth golden skin and muscles well-defined, and he stretches out on their dark sheets without a hint of shyness, letting his legs splay open.

"Fuck, baby," Jeff growls, and Jensen isn't sure who he is talking to, but he murmurs a yes. His eyes are drawn to Jared's nipples, where silver studs glint in the dim light. 

He kneels down on the bed between Jared's legs, cups his knees and coaxes them wider apart. The bed dips as Jeff settles down next to them. He cups Jared's face in one hand, turning it towards him and kisses him, and for a moment Jensen just watches them, arousal stirring in his belly as their lips slide together in a deep, wet kiss. 

Slowly, Jensen drags his hands up Jared's thighs, palms and squeezes his hips and then he ducks down. He brushes his lips over Jared's stomach, ignoring the hard cock lying against it, and moves higher so he can close his mouth around Jared's right nipple. He feels Jared shudder, the little nub hardening under his tongue as he plays with the piercing. He tugs and twists it, loving the way Jared trembles and arches beneath him. 

He pushes himself up with a last lick, grinning in satisfaction when he looks at the red, hard nub, glistening with his spit. He trails a hand down Jared's side, and Jared moans when Jeff breaks the kiss. 

Jensen curls his hand around Jared's cock, as Jeff moves to kiss and nip at Jared's jaw and neck, and he strokes Jared slowly, once, twice, but then Jared's hand on his wrist stops him. Jared looks at him, his eyes half-lidded and dark, and he pushes Jensen's hand off him and guides it down between his legs instead.

"There," he says, voice thick. 

Jensen smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Here?" he asks teasingly and slides his fingers past Jared's balls, rubbing them between his cheeks. Jared rocks his hips into the touch and moans loudly.

Jeff's head comes up and he nuzzles Jared's ear. "That what you want, baby?" he asks. "Want Jensen to fuck you?"

"Yeah," Jared pants and turns his head towards Jeff, mouth seeking his. "Or you. Just… _please._"

Jeff nods and Jensen is already reaching for the nightstand to retrieve the lube. He lies down on Jared's other side, his cock digging into Jared's side, and when Jared makes an impatient, frustrated noise, he strokes his hip and murmurs a quiet, "Shh, I got you, baby." 

He slicks his fingers up and slides them back between Jared's legs. The first touch of his slick, cold fingers against Jared's hole makes him jump, muscles clenching under Jensen's fingertips, and he nuzzles Jared's neck. He rubs over Jared's entrance, getting it wet with lube, and then presses against it. Jared whimpers and plants a foot onto the mattress, pushing his hips up and into Jensen's touch. The tip of Jensen's fingers slips into him and when Jared only moans, Jensen sinks in deeper. Jared is hot and tight around him, but he takes him easily and Jensen only twists his finger in and out a few times before pushing in with two.

Jeff and he continue to kiss and touch Jared, teasing him as Jensen works Jared open. Jared gives as good as he gets though, kissing them back, while murmuring pleas for more, rocking down on Jensen's fingers eagerly.

"Fuck me, Jensen. Come on," he moans when Jensen has three fingers buried inside of him, twisting and curling them. "Please. Been thinking about it every fucking night."

The words are what break Jensen's patience, and Jeff chuckles when Jensen groans a quiet, "fuck," and pulls his fingers out. He moves back between Jared's legs, grabbing the lube to slick himself up.

"Condom?" Jared asks.

"We can't contract STDs or pass them on, so we don't need to use one unless you want to anyway," Jensen says, meeting Jared's eyes and waiting for him to decide.

Jared shakes his head. "Without," he says. "Just please, fuck me. Come on."

Jensen grins and gets himself ready, before guiding Jared's legs up over his shoulders. Jeff watches him with dark, hungry eyes and he drags a hand down Jared's chest, pinching his left nipple and giving it a tug that has Jared crying out just as Jensen nudges his cock against his hole.

Jared groans as Jensen pushes into him and it takes every last bit of Jensen's willpower not to just bury himself all the way inside of him, to just take Jared. Instead he sinks in slowly, hands curled around Jared's thighs, while Jeff continues to play with Jared's pierced nipples and kisses his neck, right where Jensen knows his pulse is the strongest.

Jared's mouth is slack and his cheeks are flushed, and Jensen leans forward, bending Jared nearly in half, as he starts fucking him with smooth, steady thrusts. Jared arches into it, moaning and gasping beautifully, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other grabbing Jeff's upper arm. 

Over and over, Jensen drives into the tight, slick heat, pleasure building in his belly, coiling at the base of his spine with each thrust, and all he can think is that he wants to be buried in Jared forever, that he's never felt anything as good, never seen anything as beautiful as Jared's face slack with pleasure as Jeff kisses him. 

Jared comes first, with a small cry, body arching up as he spills stickily over his stomach, and the way he clenches around Jensen is almost enough to tip him over as well. But he holds out a little longer, fucks Jared through his orgasm and the aftershocks, his movements fast and desperate now as he chases his own orgasm. With one final thrust he pushes in deep and comes with a low groan.

Later, when the sweat has cooled and the come has gone tacky, Jeff rolls Jared into his side between them and slots himself up behind him, his eyes so dark they're almost black as he nudges Jared's leg over Jensen's hip and sinks into him. Jensen kisses Jared and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking Jared as Jeff fucks him. Jared comes again before Jeff works himself to completion as well, and afterwards they fall asleep in a tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs.

*

"Look what I found stuck on our fridge."

Jeff's voice makes Jensen look up from his laptop and he frowns at the small, crumpled piece of paper Jeff is holding between two fingers.

"What's that?" he asks and leans back in his desk chair, stretching his legs out.

"Jared's phone number," Jeff says with a small grin, an eyebrow quirked. He rounds the desk and perches on the edge next to Jensen, showing the paper to Jensen. It's a receipt, a number and a "_Thanks for the night. Call me if you're up for a repeat. —Jay_" scrawled under it.

He left early that morning, though not before all three of them fooled around in the shower and then cleaned themselves up. If they'd had food around the house, Jensen would have offered to at least feed Jared first before he left, but all they have is blood and coffee.

"Want me to toss it or…" Jeff asks, and just by the way he says it Jensen knows which option Jeff prefers.

He wants to see Jared again.

Jensen thinks maybe he should feel jealous. But the thought excites him, makes heat settle low in his belly. "Let's keep it," he murmurs, and Jeff grins.

"Figured you would say that."

Jensen nods and then sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We're both good with that, right?" he asks seriously.

Jeff's grin softens. "Yeah, baby," he says and cups Jensen's face, tilting it up as he brings their lips together in a kiss.

*

Jensen passes Jared on campus once the following week, and one look at him is enough for Jensen to realize that fucking Jared once did nothing to work him out of his system.

Jared gives him a small smile and a barely there nod, his eyes lingering on Jensen for a moment. Then turns his head back to the small brunette girl walking next to him who is prattling on, her hand on Jared's arm.

Jensen turns away before the twisting feeling in his belly can turn into jealousy. It's a confusing feeling, something he hasn't felt in a long time. There's something about Jared that's special, that reminds him uncannily about how he felt when he met Jeff. The attraction, the need, the possessiveness.

He tries not to think about it too hard, because it can't be, but what he does know is that he still wants Jared just as bad as before.

Much to his relief, Jeff and he seem to be on the same page about this. And when Jensen comes home on Friday after picking up a new order of synthetic blood for them, Jeff wraps him up in his arms from behind when Jensen has put the last bottle away in the fridge and nuzzles his neck.

"We're gonna have a guest over later tonight," he murmurs, and Jensen can hear the glee in his tone.

Jensen twists around in Jeff's arms. "Jared?"

"Yeah. I texted him earlier," Jeff says. "He's gonna be here around eight. Hope that's okay?"

"Fuck, you know it is," Jensen replies and grins Jeff. "You always know exactly what I need, baby. Thank you."

"Can't say I'm not being selfish in this case," Jeff admits and kisses Jensen quickly, one hand on Jensen's jaw.

*

Jensen glances at the grandfather clock more times than he cares to admit, but time seems to drag by more slowly than usual. He likes to think he's a patient man—he really does have all the time in the world after all. He doesn't feel very patient tonight though, waiting for Jared to arrive.

8 p.m. finally comes and goes and it's another full twenty minutes before the doorbell chimes.

Jeff puts his book down and gets up, and Jensen smiles to himself. Jeff seems calm, in control, but his movements are swift and precise and Jensen knows he's as eager as he is. Jensen puts a bookmark between the pages he was reading and places the book down on the coffee table, following Jeff out into the foyer.

Jared is smiling widely as Jeff opens the door, his hair windswept and cheeks rosy. Jensen can smell clean, salty sweat on from where he stands a couple of feet behind Jeff and there's a bike sitting in the driveway in front of the door.

"Hey," Jared says.

"Hi baby," Jeff replies and pulls Jared close by the waist as he comes in, drawing him into a kiss as he pushes the door closed behind Jared.

Jared's smile is softer when they part and he looks from Jeff to Jensen. Jensen steps closer and leans up for a kiss as well, lingering for a few moments.

"You biked here?" he asks and smoothes down a few strands of Jared's hair that are particularly messy.

"It was faster than taking a bus," Jared says with a small shrug as Jeff lets go of him. "I would have had to change buses twice and it would have taken forever. Getting back to campus last Saturday was a pain."

"You don't have a car," Jeff states.

"No? College student and all that." Jared grins a little sheepishly.

"You should have told us, sweetheart. We could have picked you up," Jeff says. "Next time, okay?"

"Okay, yeah," Jared agrees with another wide smile and he looks like Jeff just offered to _buy_ him a freaking car. "Next time."

*

Jared twists so he's lying on his back between them. His face is flushed and his puffy red lips are parted, his breathing almost back to normal. He looks sated and debauched and just looking at him makes Jensen want to fuck him all over again.

He leans in, kisses Jared's shoulder, then the dip of his neck.

Jared hums and then gasps, and Jensen looks down to Jared's chest to find that Jeff is thumbing over Jared's nipple, playing with the piercing.

"Too much?" Jeff asks, and Jared lets out an amused huff.

"Give me, like, fifteen minutes," he says, squirming a little.

"And then what?" Jeff murmurs and Jensen lies his head back on the pillow, watching with a small grin as Jeff slowly trails his fingers down Jared's chest to his belly.

Jared makes a quiet noise and bites his lower lip.

"What? You want something special, baby? Tell us," Jeff prods and spreads his hand out low on Jared's belly, all big and possessive.

"I don't know if I do," Jared admits, sounding a little embarrassed and Jensen perks up at that, curious about where this is going and pretty damn sure that whatever Jared asks for, he and Jeff will be happy to give it to him. "I did some reading this week. Well, a lot of reading. About, you know, vampires and stuff."

"Hmm, and what did you find out about us?" Jeff asks, amusement coloring his voice. Jensen smirks.

"Well, I guess most of the stuff I read is bs," Jared says with a shrug. "But... about the whole blood drinking thing."

Jensen can already guess where this is going, and Jeff probably can too, but Jensen just rests his own hand right above Jeff's and lets Jared talk.

"I've read that it feels good. And I know that might totally be made up," Jared continues. "But does it?"

He sounds hopeful and curious, and Jensen feels his stomach tighten with hunger and want at the thought of biting Jared, of sinking his fangs into that perfect, smooth skin and drinking from him.

"If we want it to," Jeff says playfully and Jared looks at him with slightly wide eyes, his breath hitching. There's no fear in his eyes, just plain _want. _

Jensen bites back a moan.

"You wanna know what it feels like?" Jeff asks. He leans in and noses at the curve of Jared's neck, and Jensen feels a swoop in his stomach when Jared tips his head to the side, like he's offering himself up.

"Yeah," Jared breathes.

"Yeah? Gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby," Jeff says quietly and Jensen can smell Jared's arousal spike, feels his own cock fatten up again.

They've fed on plenty of people, but the thought of biting Jared makes Jensen's mouth water. Jeff lifts his head a little, meets Jensen's eyes.

"You want me to do it? Or Jensen?" he asks. "Or both?"

"Fuck," Jared murmurs and his eyes are halflidded, the color on his cheeks darker. "Both."

Jeff taps Jared's hip. "Sit up. On your knees, baby," he orders gently, and Jared scrambles up fast. His cock is hard, curved up against his belly, and his eagerness makes Jensen groan quietly. The way he so readily gives himself to them, how responsive he is to every touch and kiss and caress; the want and need that radiates off him is beautiful.

Jeff kneels behind Jared, slotting right up against him, and wraps his arms around him, his hands on his belly and chest. Jensen moves in front of Jared, touches his thigh and cups his jaw as Jeff ducks down to kiss Jared's throat.

"Just relax, sweetheart," Jensen murmurs. "We'll take care of you. Make you feel so fucking good."

"_Please_," Jared says in reply, the word coming out all quiet and breathy. Jensen leans in and kisses him, Jared's mouth soft and pliant under his, and when Jared gasps into his mouth and shudders against him, Jensen knows Jeff has sunken his fangs in. Moments later he smells the metallic, sweet scent of Jared's blood and he breaks the kiss, his own fangs extending.

Jared's face is slack with pleasure, mouth parted and eyes closed, and Jeff's holding him tight as he drinks from him. Jensen shifts, placing his hands on Jared's hips as he leans down to reach the other side of Jared's neck. He places a few soft kisses against the smooth skin and then opens his mouth and bites down. His fangs pierce through Jared's skin easily and he groans deeply as blood wells up, drinking it up eagerly. He's never tasted anything like this. Jared's blood is richer than that of the average human, sweet and intoxicating.

He sucks a little harder on the two small incisions, Jared's blood coating his tongue as he laps it up, and shuffles to press closer against Jared, sneaking an arm around him to curl it around Jeff as well.

Jared is trembling between them, his breathing heavy and wet, and after a minute or two he shudders almost violently and Jensen feels him come, spilling between them. Jensen groans into Jared's neck and gives a few more lazy sucks, before he pulls away. He laps at the small wounds until the blood stops seeping out and then nuzzles Jared's neck, the taste of him still heavy on his tongue.

"You good, baby?" Jensen asks, and Jared makes a quiet, slurred noise in response.

Jensen lifts his head. Jeff isn't feeding anymore either, looking at him over Jared's shoulder with dark eyes, a bit of blood smeared at his bottom lip, holding Jared close. Jensen smiles and strokes Jared's hair back, and Jared blinks at him, looking a little dazed.

"Let's get you lying down, gorgeous," Jeff murmurs, and Jared hums but doesn't move.

Jensen chuckles softly and shifts back, and Jeff guides Jared down onto the mattress. Jensen pulls the covers over him and kisses the top of cheek. "Sleep. Rest," he whispers and runs his fingers through Jared's hair soothingly. He knows Jared will be out like a light soon, sex and blood loss, though not extensive, enough to tire him out.

"Goddammit," Jeff says, his voice rough and low, when Jared has drifted off a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, and they share a small grin.

*

When Jensen wakes up the next morning, Jared is blinking sleepily at him, smiling. The skin at the side of his neck is smooth, smeared with dried blood but otherwise it looks unblemished. Their bites heal quickly, but usually the day after there are still small red marks left and some bruising around it, but Jensen can see none of that on Jared's neck. 

"Morning," Jared murmurs quietly.

Jensen leans in and brings their mouths together in a soft kiss. Behind him, Jeff makes a displeased noise when Jensen moves, but he doesn't wake up.

"Morning," Jensen replies and brings his hand up to Jared's neck, brushing his fingers over the spot where he knows Jeff bit Jared last night. "You heal faster than normal."

Jared wrinkles his nose, but his smile doesn't waver. "Yeah. It's an incubus thing," he says.

Jensen hums and keeps running his thumb over the spot in small circles. There's a part of him, that possessive and jealous part, that wishes their marks were still visible. That, whenever Jared leaves their place, everyone would be able to see it Jared, would know someone has a claim on him. That pretty little brunettes would know not to flirt with him.

"Jensen?"

Jensen huffs and squeezes Jared's neck for a second. "Sorry, baby. Got lost in thought," he says. He trails his hand down, slips it under the covers and curls it around Jared's waist, pulling him a little closer against him. 

Jeff grumbles, shifting against Jensen and Jensen can tell he's awake now. The arm Jeff has wrapped around him moves, his hand trailing over Jensen's stomach, then lifting and slipping around Jared.

"Good morning," Jeff mumbles, all rough with sleep, and Jensen feels a brush of lips against the back of his neck. Smiling, Jensen stretches his limbs, pushing his ass back against the thick, half-hard line of Jeff's cock. 

"Morning, Jeff," he replies, and thinks he could get used to waking up like this, trapped between two warm bodies.

Jeff grunts, rolling his hips against Jensen almost lazily and then lifts his head.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asks, and he brings his hand up, cups Jared's face.

"Hmm, good," Jared says, smiling and turning a little into Jeff's touch. 

"Yeah? Not tired? Woozy?" Jeff prods. 

Jared shakes his head. "'M all good," he says and then ducks his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I fell asleep last night."

Jensen chuckles softly. "It's alright, baby. It's _normal_," he assures him. "Your body was exhausted."

"And we took care of each other," Jeff adds teasingly, and Jared's eyes snap back up. 

"Fuck. You did?" he asks. There's arousal in his voice, making it all thick, and Jensen smells on him too, spiking almost instantly, hears his pulse thud heavily. He grins, and Jeff makes a deep humming sound.

"Yeah," he drawls out, all slow and playful. "We can show you. Let you watch us, if you wanna."

Jared gapes at them, cheeks tinted pink, and god, Jensen just wants to devour him. He's about to lean in, kiss Jared and get things started, when Jared's stomach gives a loud rumble.

Jared's flush deepens and Jensen laughs, while Jeff snorts against his shoulder. 

"I guess you're hungry for something else first," he says.

"Yeah," Jared admits. He looks disappointed, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. "I, uh, guess I'll get going. Sorry."

"Going?" Jensen echoes, and then remembers last week, when they had to send Jared off without breakfast, not prepared for having human company over. 

"Or you can stay," Jeff suggests before Jared can reply. "We've got food."

"You do?"

Jeff pulls back from Jensen and sits up. "I bought a bunch of stuff yesterday. Not sure what you like, but there's plenty," he offers. "How does toast and eggs sound? Or cereal?"

Jared rolls onto his back and pushes himself up on his elbows. It's an exquisite sight, the covers slipping down to reveal his torso, all long and lean, muscles perfectly defined, the studs through his nipples catching in the sunlight coming in through the window. 

"Either sounds good. I'll eat pretty much anything," Jared says, and Jeff nods. He leans over Jensen, catching Jared's mouth in a soft kiss and Jared leans his face up into it, eyes fluttering closed. They look beautiful together and Jensen could watch them together forever.

"How about we shower first. And then we feed you," Jeff suggests and glaces at Jensen. "If you can haul your pretty ass out of bed before noon on a day off for once."

Jensen grins. "I think I can be convinced," he replies.

*

"So you don't eat anything but blood at all?" Jared asks, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. A drop of milk slides down his chin and Jensen wipes it away. Before he can pull his hand back, Jared catches it and turns his head, sucking the milk off Jensen's thumb with a smirk, and Jensen groans lowly.

"Not really," Jeff says, grinning at them from the other side of the counter. "We can, but it's not gonna feed us and most food doesn't really taste good. It's different now." "What does still taste good?" Jared inquires, letting go off Jensen's hand.

"Steak that's so bloody that it's basically still alive," Jensen says, and Jared snorts.

"Makes sense," he says. He picks up his bowl and tips it against his mouth. Jensen watches the way his throat works as he drinks, the long line of his neck exposed, and his fangs almost extend, remembering how good Jared tastes. 

He clears his throat and gets up from the stool he's been perched on, picking up his empty coffee mug. Coffee, like alcohol, is one of the few human foods he indulges in, the bitterness of a strong roast something he enjoys. 

"You want more?" he asks as he rounds the counter, brushing past Jeff to head for the sink.

"I'm good. Thanks," Jared says. 

When Jensen turns around, he finds Jared looking at him and Jeff through the bangs of his hair, a small smile on his face.

"So. You guys wanna head back to the bedroom now?" he asks, and Jensen knows the coyness in his voice is an act, but damn if it doesn't affect him anyway.

Jeff tosses a grin at Jensen and then looks back at Jared. "We could," he says. "But there are plenty of other rooms and I think it'd be a shame not to fuck you in every single one of them." 

That's enough to finally break Jensen. He drops the mug into the sink with a loud clatter. "Naked. Both of you," he growls.

*

It's Sunday evening when Jared finally leaves—insisting on biking back, even though both Jensen and Jeff offer to drive him. 

"Next time. Right?" he reminds them, his tone both hopeful and excited.

Jeff and Jensen both kiss him goodbye at the door, slow and long, and Jensen knows Jeff is as reluctant to let Jared go as he is. It's comforting, knowing Jeff is just as in too deep as he is. 

They're both utterly, stupidly fucked up over Jared.

Last week, he could have written it off as mindblowing sex that he wanted more of, but it's not just that. Despite Jared's age—he's twenty, like Jensen assumed when he first saw him, and just transferred to the college this summer— despite the fact that Jensen and Jeff have lived through centuries and experienced things Jared will never even begin to be able to understand, he fits with them and Jensen already craves to have him back with them.

As the front door shuts behind Jared, Jensen sinks back against Jeff, Jeff's arms circling tightly around him. "Fuck, Jeff," Jensen groans.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees.

*

Jensen keeps his arm firmly curled around Jared's slim waist, fingers brushing against the line where Jared's shirt meets his jeans. Everytime he lifts his arms, a sliver of skin shows and it's been driving Jensen crazy all night.

They've been at _Crismon_ for a couple of hours, drinking and dancing, and while Jeff and he are still relatively sober, alcohol not affecting them as quickly, Jared is the sloppy kind of tipsy. And it's testing Jensen's patience in the best way possible, because Jared is all laughs and sweet smiles and hands that are everywhere on him and Jeff, stroking and pulling and demanding attention. Jensen has been tempted to drag Jared to the bathrooms for the last hour, but Jared is too damn good for a quick fuck in a flithy stall. If it was up to him, they'd be on their way home already, but Jared doesn't want to leave yet and Jeff likes this, the teasing and touching and the painfully slow build-up.

"I want shots," Jared yells over the music, pushing past a couple of guys who are making out to squeeze into an empty spot at the bar.

"I'll buy you a shot, gorgeous," a guy sitting at the bar right next to Jared says. There's barely any space between them, but Jeff pushes between them firmly, almost making the guy fall of his chair as it's pushed aside. Jeff is all but growling and Jensen digs his fingers more tightly into Jared's waist.

"Look at him again and you'll never have another shot in your life," Jeff threatens and the guy shrinks back, holding up his hands in surrender.

Jared laughs at the display. He turns in Jensen's hold, sliding his arms around his neck, and nuzzles his jaw.

"Buy us shots, Jensen," he begs, voice all honey-sweet. 

"Fine," Jensen gives in, and maneuvers them around so he's in Jared's spot. He flags down one of the bartenders and shoots Jeff a quick look.

"Whiskey," Jeff says, and Jensen nods. He orders two whiskeys and a shot of tequila for Jared, who ends up stealing half of Jeff's whiskey after downing his shot. Jeff lets him, clearly amused by Jared.

"You're gonna regret this tomorrow," he warns. 

Jared hums. "Nah. Never happened. I sober up fast," he says, words slightly slurred, a sly, boyish grin on his face. He finishes Jeff's drink and then takes Jensen's glass, still half full, and puts both down on the bar. "I wanna dance."

He doesn't wait for a reply, just turns and heads for the dancefloor, looking back at them over his shoulder and he clearly expects Jeff and Jensen to follow him. Which they do. Jensen feels a bit like a puppy on a leash. Jared's got them both wrapped around his finger, but Jensen doesn't even care. It's only been a month, but the way Jared blindly gives himself to them, trusts them to take care of him, is one of the most exhilarating things he's ever experienced. He'll gladly give Jared everything he asks for, do whatever he wants, if it gets them, well, _Jared_.

They end up in a throng of people in the middle of the dancefloor, Jared trapped between them. It takes only a minute or two before they're pressed so tightly together there's not much room to dance, and Jared seems more interested in having them both pressed close as he writhes to the beat of the music. He's arching back against Jensen, his ass rubbing against Jensen's crotch, while making out with Jeff. Jensen keeps his arms looped around both of them, burying his face in Jared's neck and listening to the wet sounds of them kissing, the soft muffled moans, he can clearly pick out over the music.

He's almost fully hard, and he can smell the sharp arousal on both Jeff and Jared as well, mingling with the scent of fresh sweat and alcohol. Jensen parts his lips against Jared's neck, lets his tongue sneak out and taste the salt on his skin, and he groans when Jared twists his hips against him.

They make it through the rest of the song and two more. Ten minutes of heated bodies rocking together, hands and mouths everywhere, soft moans and needy whimpers that are swallowed by kisses, while the crowd around keeps moving obliviously.

Then Jared tips his head back against Jensen's shoulder, and his whole body feels hot and flushed with arousal. 

"I wanna—" he starts and Jensen watches over his shoulder as Jared's hands curl in the fabric of Jeff's black shirt, tugging even though Jeff is already pressed impossibly close against him. 

Jeff nuzzles Jared's cheek, catches his mouth in a brief kiss. "What do you want, baby?"

"God, I wanna suck you off," Jared groans. 

Jeff lets out a small grunt in reply, and Jensen loosens his arms around them, slipping them onto Jared's hips instead. "Let's go home," he says.

"Hmm, too far. Wanna do it right now. Can't you," Jared waves his hand around, "use your vamp powers and compel people not to see us?"

"There are way too many people here, baby," Jeff says with a huff. "And not everyone here is human, so it might not work on them."

He sounds composed, but Jensen knows he's anything but, that he's tempted to just let Jared have his way. 

Jensen takes a step back, his hands tight on Jared's hips so he drags him with him. "Home," he says firmly.

*

Jared seems a lot more sober, but not less impatient when they make it back to Jensen's and Jeff's. They're barely inside the house before Jared crowds Jeff up against the wall and sinks down onto his knees.

Jensen watches them, palming himself through his jeans as Jared sucks Jeff down and Jeff tangles his fingers in Jared's hair and rocks into his mouth, eyes closed and a blissed out look on his face. Jensen knows just how good it feels, Jared's mouth hot and tight and perfect. Licking and sucking and working Jeff just the way he likes, and then sitting back and letting him fuck his face.

Jeff comes with a deep groan. 

Jared pulls off with a small splutter, and when he cranes his head to look at Jensen he's grinning, eyes wet and a drop of come smeared down the corner of his mouth. 

Jensen pulls Jared up, crowds against both him and Jeff and kisses Jared, licking the taste of Jeff out of his mouth and grinding his hard cock against Jared.

"Fuck me," Jared murmurs into his mouth, and Jensen tears himself away from him.

"Upstairs. Bed," he says. He gives Jared a small push towards the stairs winding up to the second floor and smacks his ass playfully. Jared lets out a sound close to whimper and Jensen carefully files that information away for the future.

*

For the fifth Saturday in a row, Jensen wakes up to Jared in their bed with them. 

Jeff and Jared are both still fast asleep, bodies facing each other, Jared's head tucked under Jeff's chin. Jensen props himself up on one elbow and, careful not to disturb him, he brushes a strand of hair out of Jared's face and tucks it behind his ear. His cheeks are rosy with sleep, his mouth slightly parted, the soft sound of his breathing the only sound in the room.

They look beautiful together, Jeff and Jared, and Jensen smiles as he looks down at both of them. It feels right, having Jared in bed with them, curled up between them, and Jensen realizes Jeff and he are in pretty deep trouble.

*

Jensen looks around at his students, all hunched over the pop quiz he sprung on them, some scribbling furiously, others frowning down at the paper. He can pick out their different emotions, from worry to panic and confidence.

His phone vibrates in the pocket of his slacks and he pulls it out, looking around once more to make sure nobody is trying to cheat before he reads the text he got. It's from Jared and it simply says _bored…_

_Don't you have class?, _Jensen texts back.

_unfortunately, yes_

Jensen chuckles quietly and types his reply quickly. _Pay attention._

_i would but i'll fall asleep if i listen to this prof. he's horrible._

_He probably thinks students who text instead of following his class are horrible_, Jensen replies. _I'm busy with class. Go bother Jeff._

_already am. he's more fun than you are._

Jensen rolls his eyes and pockets his cell before checking on his class again. A guy in the last row is trying to peer at his neighbor's paper and Jensen coughs sharply, giving the kid a pointed look when his head jerks up.

*

Jensen's phone chimes again as he leaves the room after class. It's from Jeff this time. 

_My office._

Jensen huffs, but turns around to head for the building's entrance instead of his office. It's a short walk across campus to where the history department is and Jensen nods at a few familiar faces as he makes his way to Jeff's office. He knocks once and then slips inside without waiting for a reply, because he can tell Jeff's on his own.

"What's up?" he asks as he closes the door behind him. "I was going to grade some quizzes before my next class."

"That can wait," Jeff says and meets him in the middle of the small office. "I've got a surprise for you." "What kind of surprise?" Jensen asks and meets Jeff's mouth for a kiss when he leans in.

"You'll see," Jeff replies with a small smirk. 

There's a knock on the door, and Jeff straightens, pulling away from Jensen. "Come in!" he calls out.

Jensen knows it's Jared before the door opens, can smell him, and he raises a curious eyebrow at Jeff as the door opens with a soft creak and Jared slips into the room. 

He's got his head ducked down, hair falling in his eyes, and his shoulders are hunched. He looks almost timid, a sharp contrast to the excitement Jensen can feel rolling off of him in waves.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"Jared," Jeff says.

Jared looks up at that, then quickly averts his eyes, his cheeks a little pink. "Professor Morgan. Professor Ackles. You wanted to see me?" he says softly. 

Jensen's stomach swoops and he cuts another glance at Jeff, who is smiling gently back, and Jensen gives him a small nod. Whatever Jeff and Jared have cooked up together, Jensen is more than willing to play along.

Jeff clears his throat. "We did, Jared. We need to talk about your performance in our classes," he says and waves a hand at the chair in front of his desk before he goes to sit behind it.

Jensen follows and notices there's a second chair next to Jeff's. He smirks as they all sit down and leans back, letting Jeff take the lead so he can steer this little scene in the direction he and Jared have presumably agreed on.

"Jared, you're a bright, young guy. But Professor Ackles and I have both been very concerned about you these past few weeks. You haven't been paying attention, you've flunked quizzes and I heard the paper you handed in last week for Professor Ackles' class was a mess, sloppily researched and lacking good arguments."

Jared ducks his head even further, his chin almost against his chest. "I'm sorry, professor. I'll do better, I promise."

Jeff sighs. "You will have to, unless you want to fail both of our classes. And we don't want that," he says. "We want to help you, Jared."

"You do?" Jared asks, looking up at them with wide eyes. Jensen can hear Jared's heart thudding heavily in his chest.

"You need to learn how to focus, Jared. You've clearly been letting yourself get distracted instead of applying yourself to your studies," Jeff says, and Jensen bites down on his lip. He has a few ideas of where this is going and his cock is already starting to fill, arousal pooling low in his stomach. Jeff's nose twitches and he grins before clearing his throat and schooling his expression. "Do you want to tell us what's been going on?"

"I… I don't really know, professor," Jared replies quietly, looking dejected. "I've been trying but it's just not working. I've just been thinking about so many other things."

"Hmm. I talked to some of your other professors, Jared, and you're doing fine in their classes. So am I right in assuming that, perhaps, it's Professor Ackles and I that are making it hard for you to stay on track?"

Jared's eyes widen and Jensen doesn't think it's possible to blush on command, but Jared's cheeks grow pink as he looks at them. "Yes," he whispers.

Jeff nods. "I thought so," he says. "Well, we're here to help. We will teach you how to stay focused. I think what you need is a firm hand. And I think first you need to apologize for how poorly you've been doing in our classes and the sloppy work you've been handing in."

"Yes, professor," Jared says, nodding. "I am sorry. Truly."

Jeff nods, and Jensen shifts in his chair, trying to adjust himself. Jared's eyes flit to him and for a second his lips twitch up before he looks away.

"I'm not sure a simple sorry is enough," Jeff says and stands up slowly. Jared tips his head back, looking up at him.

"Professor?" 

"You've been a horrible student, Jared. I think you deserve a little punishment, don't you?" Jeff asks, and Jensen curls his hands into fists. 

"Punishment?" Jared repeats loudly, the word bursting out of him, before he takes a deep breath and gives a small nod. "I'm sorry. I know I do." 

"Good," Jeff says and nods. He rounds the desk and then crooks his finger at Jensen to follow.

"Jared," he says. "I want you to stand up, push your pants down and then bend over the desk for us."

Jared's eyes are wide, his cheeks flushed deep, and Jensen thinks he deserves a fucking award for his performance as he watches him give a shaky nod and get up. Jensen gets up as well and joins Jeff and Jared on the other side of the desk.

Jared's hands go to his fly, but then he stops.

"Jeff? Nobody's going to come in, right?" he asks, voice quiet but firm, breaking character for a moment.

Jeff brushes a hand down his arm, smiling softly. "Promise, baby. Nobody will even know you were in my office," he says, and then clears his throat, the smile slipping from his face. "We're waiting, Jared."

Jared nods again and undoes his jeans, pushing them down.

"Underwear too," Jensen says, the first words he's said since Jared came in, deciding he's had enough of being just an onlooker. Jared looks at him and Jensen can tell he has to bite back a grin, nodding instead. He pushes his underwear and jeans down to mid thigh, exposing himself, fully hard, before licking his lips nervously. He bends over, planting both hands on the desk and shuffles a little until his ass is sticking out perfectly.

Jeff lets out a soft groan.

"Like this, Professor?" Jared asks, innocence coloring his voice.

"Just like that, sweetheart," Jeff replies, and then quirks an eyebrow at Jensen. "You wanna do the honors?"

Jensen pushes his shoulders back, trying to get into character, and nods. "After that paper he handed in, I think I do," he says and takes a step to stand next to Jared. Jeff leans against the edge of the desk, right at the corner, and crosses his arms over his chest. He'd look calm, detached, if it wasn't for the bulge tenting his black jeans. 

"How many?" Jensen asks, because he has no doubt Jared and Jeff have worked this all out and discussed the details.

"Twenty," Jeff says firmly.

"Twenty?" Jared cries out, but he sounds more excited than alarmed this time, his act clearly slipping, and Jeff snorts.

"Yes, twenty," he repeats. "I don't want to hear any argument from you, Jared."

"Yes, professor," Jared mutters and hangs his head further, shuffling his feet a little. 

Jensen licks his lips and raises his hand. The first smack isn't very hard, testing to see how Jared reacts to it, and Jared makes a quiet sound and pushes his ass back, silently asking for more. 

Jensen has to bite back a groan. "I want you to count for us, Jared," he says thickly, and Jared moans a quiet, _fuck._

"One," he says, and Jensen nods. He brings his hand up and spanks Jared a little harder, once, twice, three times, listening to Jared gasp out the numbers, as he rocks back into Jensen's hand. Jensen can smell his desperation, his want, and Jeff's too, and it spurs him on, makes the nexts smacks a little sharper, distributing them evenly between the two cheeks. 

Jared's skin is growing hot and pink under his hand and by number fifteen Jared has trouble keeping count, gasps and moans falling from his lips, the sounds wet and needy. 

Jensen brings his hand down, low on Jared's right cheek, and he lets out a small cry, rocking back eagerly, looking for more already.

"Jared," Jensen prompts, and when Jared's only reply is a loud inhale and a confused noise, he brings his hand down to rest on Jared's cheek, squeezing gently. 

"Need to stop?" Jeff asks, and Jared shakes his head immediately.

"No. Please," he groans, and Jensen watches Jeff curl a hand gently around Jared's wrist.

"Sixteen," he murmurs, and Jared sucks in a breath, nodding.

"Sixteen," he repeats, and Jensen rewards him with two more slaps in quick succession. Jared breathes the numbers out, almost stumbling over his words, and Jensen gives him a moment. Nineteen lands on his left cheek, twenty on his right, right were his skin is flushed the most, and Jared gasps sharply. 

The moment Jared has uttered the word _twenty,_ Jensen breaks, pulling Jared up and into his arms so he can kiss him. Jared is trembling, moaning as Jensen licks into his mouth, and Jensen knows he's ready to burst. When they break apart, Jared blinks at him with wet eyes, eyelashes clumped together, his cheeks stained pink, and then he shifts back and sinks down onto his knees.

"Oh fuck," Jensen groans. Jared fumbles with his slacks, his movements jerky as he frees Jensen's cock. 

It doesn't take much, just Jared's hot, wet mouth closing around him and seeing Jared's arm flex as he touches himself while he sucks Jensen down, and Jensen cups his face and comes with a low groan. 

Jared's mouth works him through it, and Jensen shakily fumbles for the chair Jared sat in earlier when Jared lets him slip from his mouth, sinking down onto it. Jeff is still sitting on the edge of the desk, his cock pulled free and his fingers glistening with his come, and Jared's spunk is splattered on the floor and Jensen's shoes. 

"Fuck," Jensen groans and Jared shuffles around on the ground. He doesn't get up, instead he sinks down onto his butt in front of Jensen and lets his head drop against the inside of Jensen's right thigh. "You two are killing me."

Jared chuckles, sounding breathless and happy. "Already dead," he reminds Jensen and Jeff snorts and Jensen rests his hand on top of Jared's head and tangles his fingers in his sweat-damp hair.

*

The doorbell rings, the chime loud enough to be heard over the movie, and Jensen glances at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room as Jeff pauses the movie. It's too late for kids to still be out trick or treating.

His and Jeff's house is a dark, Victorian building with a long driveway and its looming presence scares a lot of trick or treaters off, but they always get some teenagers who, more often than not, come to their door on a dare.

Jeff gets up and heads out of the room. 

"It's Jay," he calls out before Jensen knows he has made to the door and Jensen quickly gets up then too and follows. 

Jeff is already ushering Jared inside as Jensen makes it into the foyer. He's dressed up and Jensen stops in his tracks, taking in the sight. He's dressed in all black, the only color on him the red fabric on the inside of his black cape. His hair is slicked back, fangs sticking out at the sides of his mouth and there's red paint smeared down the left corner. 

He laughs as both Jeff and Jensen look him up and down. "I thought it was funny," he says, the fangs impairing his speech a little, and steps further into the house. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a brat," Jeff replies with a snort, pulling Jared close and pressing his mouth to his in a quick kiss. "I thought you were going to a party?"

"I did. And then I left, 'cause it sucked," Jared says, leaning into Jeff and nuzzling his jaw. "What are you guys doing?"

"Watching horror movies," Jensen replies, and Jared tips his head back, looking at him with bright eyes.

"Awesome. I love horror movies," he says. 

"Come on, then," Jeff says "We just started Night of the Living Dead, we can go back and start from the beginning."

"And we've got plenty of candy left over from trick or treaters," Jensen adds and Jared fist bumps the air.

"Yes," he crows, and Jeff chuckles. "You go get comfortable. I'll get a glass from the kitchen—assuming you want a drink too?"

"Please," Jared says, nodding with a grin.

Five minutes later they're all curled up on the couch together, and Jared pulls the fangs off his teeth, dropping them on the coffee table. "These fucking suck," he says, and he reaches for the bowl of candy and then shifts around, pulling his legs up. He rests his feet on Jeff's lap and his shoulder is pressed against Jensen's. "The _entire_ night sucked."

"That bad?" Jensen asks as Jeff starts rubbing Jared's ankle.

"I don't mix well with peers. Never have," Jared says quietly with a shrug, peeling off a candy wrapper.

"You're always surrounded by people on campus."

Jared pops the candy into his mouth and sighs. "'Cause they wanna bang me," he says around a mouthful. "And that's mostly girls and I'm not even into them. I just get to deal with their jealous boyfriends. There was this guy at the party who was being an absolute dick because his girlfriend kept hitting on me."

"You get into a fight?" Jeff asks.

"Nah, not really. Told him to fuck off and left," Jared says and then waves his hand at the TV. "I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"Alright, yeah," Jensen agrees and grabs the remote.

*

"He forgot these," Jeff says, when Jensen sits down next to him on the couch, a book in his hand. Jeff shows Jensen his open palm, the two fake fangs Jared wore the other night resting in it.

"Jeff," Jensen murmurs.

"He looked fucking good with these," Jeff says, and Jensen shakes his head.

"Don't even think about it," he says. "He's just… young and having fun." "Is he? Feels like he's ours, and you know it," Jeff replies. 

Jensen sighs and takes the fangs out of Jeff's hand, putting them down onto the coffee table where Jeff must have found them. "It doesn't matter how _we _feel," he says. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't let yourself get carried away."

"He makes it pretty hard not to," Jeff admits.

"Yeah, I know," Jensen agrees and then leans into Jeff. He turns his head into his neck, presses one, two, three kisses to his skin. "Don't think about it."

Jeff lets out a low noise, and turns his head, catching Jensen's mouth in a kiss while pushing Jensen down into the couch.

*

Jensen drops his briefcase as the front door snicks shut behind him and then he freezes, sniffing the air. He can smell the faint traces of blood. Jared's blood.

It's Thursday, and Jared usually only comes over on the weekend, but Jensen isn't about to complain about a surprise visit. He follows the smell into the living-room, but he barely steps into the room before a low, dark growl stops him.

Jeff and Jared are curled up on the armchair, Jared in Jeff's lap, held close, and Jeff growls again, his eyes flashing gold and his fangs showing as he snarls.

"Jeff," Jensen says sharply.

Jared twists on Jeff's lap and lifts his head, and it dawns on Jensen what is going on then. Jared's left eye is swollen and bruised and his lip is split and puffy. There's dried blood on his lip and chin, smeared over pale skin.

"Jeff, it's just me," Jensen says, softer, and Jeff's eyes return to his normal color, his posture slumping. "What happened?"

He moves closer, crouching down by the armchair and carefully taking Jared's face into his hand, tilting it to the side to get a better look at the damage. 

"Got jumped from some guys on campus," Jared says. "The guy from the Halloween party and his buddies."

"Because his girlfriend hit on you?" Jensen asks incredulously, anger simmering up in his stomach.

Jared shrugs. "He seems to be convinced I slept with her. Told him I prefer guys, but that didn't sit well with him and his friends either," he explains, trying to smile but it looks more like a grimace.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jensen prods, carefully running his thumb over Jared's jaw. "You need a doctor?" 

Jared shakes his head. "They got a few kicks and punches in," he says. "But you know how fast I heal. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Jensen grits his teeth, meeting Jeff's eyes briefly, feeling the anger and worry from him as well. "Did you call campus security? Or the cops?"

"Nah. It's not the first time something like this has happened. It's not that bad," Jared says and then sighs. "And I'm not telling you their names. Jeff already asked." 

Jensen huffs, but doesn't push the issue. "Okay, fine. Let's get you cleaned up, baby," he says, and Jared looks like he's going to brush that off as well, but then he meets Jensen's eyes and nods.

*

Jensen tosses the towel he cleaned Jared up with, the white now stained pink in places, straight into the trash, and then turns around, not blinking when he finds himself face to face with Jeff.

"I'm sorry for snarling at you like that," Jeff murmurs. He curls his hands around Jensen's biceps and rests their foreheads together. "I shouldn't have done that. I was just running on instincts."

"I know," Jensen replies. "You were protecting Jay."

"Protecting my mate," Jeff corrects softly, his voice strained, and the word makes Jensen bristle.

"Jeff," he says lowly. 

Jeff pulls back, shakes his head. Jensen knows he won't take it back, won't argue with him about this. And everything inside of him is screaming that Jeff is right. That Jared is their mate, that he should be _theirs_. 

Jensen closes his eyes for a second and then slumps. "Let's get back to Jay, make sure he's okay," he says, not ready to face what he's feeling, what Jeff is feeling, yet.

Jeff nods, his jaw set and lips pressed in a line.

Jensen feels like his head is spinning as he follows Jeff back to their bedroom.

*

Sitting on the edge of their bed, Jensen grabs Jared by the hips and carefully pulls him between his spread legs. Jared already has his shirt off, jeans riding low on his narrow hips.

It's only been a few hours, but the bruises on his stomach have already started to fade to a sickly green. Jensen brushes his lips over the worst one right next to his navel, then keeps his face pressed gently against Jared's stomach, his chin digging against the buckle of his belt.

"I'm okay," Jared says softly, comfortingly. 

Jensen doesn't reply and slips his arms around Jared, holding him close as he tries to keep that voice inside of his head quiet that wants to whisper that one word. 

He feels a hand curve around his nape, knows it's Jeff's without having to look up. 

"Let's all go to bed," Jeff says, his voice rough. "Been a long fucking day."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, but he doesn't pull away from Jared for a few more seconds, soaking in his warmth and the scent and the feeling of Jeff's hand on his neck. 

*

The bruises are gone the next morning, the cut on Jared's lip completely healed, and even though Jeff and Jensen offer to let Jared stay at their place for the day and get more rest, Jared insists on riding to the university with them and going to class.

"You coming over tonight?" Jeff asks as they get closer to campus. "We could go out. Blow off steam at the club."

Jared shrugs. "I think I need to catch up on some work for my classes. I was going to hit the library last night and work on an assignment," he says and Jensen watches him smirk a little in the rear view mirror. "I don't wanna get in trouble with my professors." 

Jensen laughs, though his insides twist at the mere thought of anyone doing what they did with Jared in Jeff's office. "Call us if you change your mind," he says, and Jared nods as Jeff eases the car into his parking spot.

*

Jared doesn't call and Jeff and Jensen head to Crimson at around ten on their own, both agreeing that they could use a few drinks and some blood that isn't synthesized. 

It's pretty slim pickings that night, or at least it feels that way because Jensen can't help but compare every guy to Jared and he has to remind himself not to. They're just looking for a quick feed anyway. 

They have a couple of whiskeys, hanging out by the bar, until they finally agree on a guy that keeps eyeing them from the dance floor. He's maybe in his mid-twenties, shorter than both of them by a few inches and blond. 

Jeff gives the guy an encouraging smile and moments later he abandons his dance partner and joins them at the bar. Jensen stays quiet as Jeff introduces them, not really caring for the small talk or even the guy's name. Under the heavy layer of cologne, he can smell the guy's blood, warm and inviting, and that's all he wants.

"Wanna go out back?" he suggests without preamble, and the guy's eyes widen before he nods.

"Fuck, yeah," he says. 

Jensen is about to smile when a familiar smell hits his nose. He turns his head sharply, notices Jeff do the same, and his eyes find Jared, standing a few feet away. As their eyes meet, something in Jared's expression crumbles and then he turns around, pushing past people as he tries to get away.

"Jared," Jensen calls out, and he brushes past the blond guy, hurrying after Jared and knowing Jeff is hot on his heels.

They catch up with him outside the club. When Jensen tries to grab Jared by the arm to stop him, Jared whirls around and pushes him away. Jensen stumbles, knocking into Jeff, and Jared's eyes widen, flinching back.

His cheeks are wet and Jensen feels his insides freeze, knowing Jeff and he did that, that they made him cry. Everything inside him screams at him to protect and soothe, to fix this.

"Baby," he murmurs, keeping his voice soft.

"Leave me alone," Jared sniffs. "I just wanna be left alone. Please." "Jared, don't do this. Come on, talk to us," Jeff coaxes. He moves past Jensen, but doesn't reach for Jared.

"And say what?" Jared explodes, wiping at his face angrily. "Fuck. I'm an _idiot_."

Jensen frowns at him and steps forward again. "No, you're not."

"I am! I thought… oh god, I thought I was fucking _special_," Jared says, his lower lip wobbling and another tear slips from his eye, sliding down his cheek. "I thought I could just worm my way into your lives and become a part of your relationship. That I could be more than some guy you're sleeping with. God, I'm so stupid."

"Jared," Jeff murmurs, and Jared shakes his head, taking a step back.

"I'm not mad at you guys, okay? Just at myself," he says and sniffs again. "I just wanna be alone. Please, leave me alone. You're just making it worse."

"No," Jensen says, his voice quiet but firm. He's not going to let Jared get away, not until they've talked and settled this. Not until Jared knows that he wasn't wrong, that they do want him. More than Jared can ever begin to imagine, because deep down Jensen knows, he _knows _Jared belongs to them. "Jared, whatever you're thinking right now, it's not true. You're special to us. So fucking special."

Jared lets out a quiet sob and when Jeff takes another step forward, he doesn't move back. He stays still, lets Jeff reach for him and pull him into his arms.

"Of course you're part of our relationship," Jeff murmurs and Jared buries his face in Jeff's neck, his shoulders shaking. 

"No, I'm—" he starts, and Jensen watches Jeff tighten his arms, press Jared close to him.

"You're ours, sweetheart."

He rubs Jared's back as he holds him, and Jensen finally notices that Jared is only wearing a t-shirt. He's no doubt freezing without a coat.

"Hey," he calls softly and closes the last of the distance between them, brushing Jared's hair back when he turns his head. His eyes are red and puffy, his face wet with tears. Jensen wipes his thumb over his cheeks, the skin there burning hot, but the rest of him feels cold.

"Let's get our coats and go home, okay? You'll catch a cold out here," he says. 

Jared hesitates for a split moment, and Jensen feels a surge of relief when he gives a small nod.

*

Jared curls his hands around the steaming mug of tea Jensen put down in front of him, eyes fixed on it. Jensen has no idea how old the tea bags he found in one of the cupboards are, but Jared still looks cold and even if it's a little stale, at least it'll warm him up.

"Sweetheart," Jeff says, reaching across the table and touching Jared's wrist. They're sitting at the kitchen table and it didn't slip Jensen's notice that Jared chose to sit across from them, like he wanted some distance between them. "Look at us. Please, stop looking so dejected. It was just a misunderstanding, right?"

Jared shrugs. "Was it?" he asks and peers at them through his bangs. "When I saw you with that guy…"

"It wasn't what you're thinking," Jensen says.

"So it wasn't like it was with me? When you picked me up at the club?" Jared asks, doubt coloring his voice.

"No," Jeff says firmly, shaking his head. 

"We were going to feed on him. And yeah, he would have gotten off on it, but we weren't going to take him back home or sleep with him," Jensen explains. 

"Why do that at all?" Jared asks, a hint of desperation coloring his voice. "I mean, you have synthesized blood."

Jeff nods. "Yeah, and that's fine. It's enough to keep us fed. But it's not the same as human blood and sometimes we crave that," he says. "It's like only eating one thing all the time and something that tastes okay, but you know there are better things out there."

Jared nods slowly. "You can have my blood," he says and then huffs. "God, I know that's stupid. That'll probably get just as boring as the synthesized blood after a while."

"No, I doubt it would. Nothing's ever tasted as good as your blood," Jensen says and swallows. "But I don't know about Jeff, but I can't do that. I can't feed on just you."

"Why?" Jared asks. "It doesn't bother me. I recover quickly, so it doesn't hurt me."

Jensen sighs. "There are vampires out there who keep a human or two in their homes. They're living blood banks, nothing more," he says. "And even if you give us your blood freely, even if we all know you mean so much more to us, it'd be too much like that. And Jeff and I are not like that. We don't hurt humans and we don't keep them like they're our fucking slaves or pets."

Jared looks a little startled at the explanation; he might not be fully human, but he might as well be as far as his experiences with other creatures like himself and Jensen and Jeff goes. Sometimes Jensen forgets how clueless Jared is. He doesn't know just what is out there, how some creatures are more monsters than people. And part of Jensen is glad because it means Jared hasn't seen any of the ugliness yet, that he can look at Jensen and Jeff and not see them as monsters, not be scared of them.

"I didn't know...I thought everyone was like you," Jared admits.

"No," Jeff says sadly. "So you get why we can't just take your blood, right? We're not perfect, we use humans in our own way, but there are lines we're not willing to cross." 

Jared nods. "I just… god, I hated seeing you with that guy."

"What were you doing at the club anyway?" Jensen asks, and Jared shrugs.

"I got caught up on the assignment quicker than I thought and wanted to surprise you," Jared says and then snorts. "Fucking backfired, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Jensen apologizes. "I'm sorry you saw that. That we hurt you, baby."

They should have had this conversation a long time ago, Jensen realizes. Should have sat down and worked this thing between them out instead of stumbling blindly into things.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. And I guess it's good that I know," Jared says, though he doesn't sound convinced. 

"You won't have to see that ever again, okay?" Jensen promises, and Jared frowns.

"I don't know if that's better. I don't… I don't want to think about what you guys might be doing with someone else whenever I'm not with you," Jared says. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna be too pushy, I don't wanna ask for things I can't get."

"Jared, you can ask us for things. You can be pushy," Jeff presses. "That doesn't mean we'll be able to give you everything you want, but we can talk about it. Figure out what works best for all of us."

"You're part of this relationship, Jared," Jensen adds, picking up on what Jared had said earlier outside of the club. Jared looks at him with bright eyes, and Jensen thinks he might cry again, but he's smiling too. 

"Okay," he says, sounding a little more confident, his voice stronger. "Then—then I don't want you to fuck other guys."

"Promise," Jeff says, and Jensen nods in agreement.

"And you don't bring them back here," Jared adds.

"We won't. We'll only do it at that club if that's what you want," Jensen confirms. "Okay?"

"Okay," Jared says.

"Sweetheart, if knowing what's going on makes you feel better, you can come with us. It's up to you," Jeff offers, and Jared presses his lips together.

"I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Of course," Jensen says and then nods at the mug still clutched between Jared's hands. "Do you want me to make you another one? That one's probably cold by now."

Jared makes a face. "It smells kinda funky," he admits, and Jensen laughs. 

*

Jensen is surprised by how much things between the three of them change after that. Jared starts spending a lot more time at their place during the week. He reads for his classes or works on assignments while Jeff and Jensen are busy grading papers or preparing for classes, the three of them working in comfortable silence. There are nights where they barely get any sleep, staying up all night to fuck and kiss and touch, and others where they go to bed and fall asleep together long before ten. 

Jared fits with them, and the more he's around, the more Jensen can't keep those thoughts out of his head, the ones that whisper _mine_ and _mate. _It feels like it did with Jeff, all those decades ago, the same need and longing and love. The fact that Jared seems happy with them, especially now that they're all on the same page about the status of their relationship, soothes the possessive, needy side of Jensen a little and he never thought there was anything missing before, but he's never felt as complete as he does now that Jared is with them.

He's glad when Jared doesn't mention any plans to go home for Thanksgiving and stays at their place during the short break instead. It's a few days of almost utter bliss, before real life sets back in and they all get busy with end of the semester stuff.

It's the first week of December when Jared slips into his office during his office hours, looking tired and frustrated.

"Hey," Jensen says and goes to pull Jared into a quick kiss. "Is everything okay, baby?"

"Yeah. I—fuck, I can't study. My roommate is being a dick and refuses to watch Netflix with headphones on and the library is packed and I can't focus when half of the room is ogling me like I'm a piece of fresh meat anyway," Jared rushes out, looking like he's about to burst into tears of frustration.

"Hey," Jensen soothes and rubs his arm. "You can study at our place. I'll give you my keys and you can take my car."

"Really? I can take the bus or bike," Jared says and he looks so relieved, Jensen can't help but smile, leaning up to brush another kiss over his lips.

"Take the car, baby. I'll catch a ride with Jeff later," he says and then goes to get the keys. "You remember where my parking spot is, right?"

Jared nods. He takes the keys and then hugs Jensen. "Thank you," he says and he's smiling a little as he pulls away. "You're the best boyfriend."

"I'm 256 years old, sweetheart," he grumbles, but he finds himself not minding the term for once. 

Jared smirks. "Best manfriend," he says and drops a kiss onto Jensen's lips before he says goodbye.

*

Jared is camped out at the kitchen table, books and papers spread out around him. He looks a little tired, but no longer tense. Jensen puts the bag of take-out he and Jeff picked up down onto the counter, while Jeff kisses Jared quickly and then tells him he'll be right back.

Jensen smiles, knowing Jeff is going to retrieve the spare key to their house from their study for Jared. 

"How did studying go?" he asks.

"Good," Jared says with a smile, rolling his shoulders and making them pop. "It's so quiet here."

Jensen smiles and goes to the fridge to pull out a bottle of blood. "We got you some Chinese food," he says. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Jared groans. "Thank you. Have I mentioned you're the best?"

Jensen chuckles. "Come eat before it gets cold," he says and grabs some mugs. 

Jeff comes back just as Jared sits down at the counter, and Jensen watches from the corner of his eye as Jeff puts the key down onto the counter. 

"For you. It's a spare key for the house," he says and kisses Jared's temple with a grin. 

"Seriously?" Jared asks, and Jensen turns to hide the happy smile on his face, busying himself with heating up the blood for them.

"Thank you," he hears Jared murmur and it's followed by the sound of a soft kiss and then another. 

The microwave beeps and Jensen gets the warm mugs out, joining Jeff and Jared at the counter. It feels domestic, the three of them sitting together, having their own version of dinner.

*

Jensen is curled up on the big, comfortable armchair with his laptop, finalizing some slides for a lecture tomorrow, and Jeff is watching Nosferatu with the sound turned low, when Jared joins them in the living room.

He looks tired, his hair messy as if he's been twisting and tugging at it.

"Done for the night?" Jensen asks.

Jared nods, pushing his shoulders back and then rolling them. "I don't think my brain can absorb another damn thing," he replies.

Jeff is tucked into the corner of the L-shaped couch, his legs up on the cushions, facing the TV. Jared flops down on the couch lengthwise, pillowing his head on Jeff's lap with a yawn, and Jensen watches with a smile as Jeff starts petting him immediately, carding his fingers through Jared's hair. 

"Poor baby," Jeff murmurs, sounding more fond than teasing, and Jared hums and smiles.

"Are you really watching Nosferatu?" he asks, squinting at the TV.

Jensen snorts. 

"It's a good movie," Jeff argues.

"Jeff thinks it's fascinating, the way they portray vampires," Jensen says, rolling his eyes when Jeff looks at him briefly. "In fact, he thinks that about _all_ vampire movies. He made me watch fucking Twilight."

Jared laughs, and Jeff grins down at him. "I mostly did that just to watch Jensen sulk."

"Asshole," Jensen says. His laptop dings with an email notification and he glances at it to see a message from one of his students whose name he recognizes. She's a good student, always engaging, but also always full of questions and Jensen isn't surprised when he opens the email and finds a number of lengthy queries and concerns about the upcoming exam.

He settles in to compose an even longer reply, answering her questions and pointing her to a few books, additional source material he's mentioned during class as well.

By the time he's done and looks up again, Jared's no longer lying on one part of the couch and Jeff on the other. Instead Jared is sitting between Jeff's spread legs, curled up against his chest, fast asleep. Jeff is watching the movie, fingers carding through Jared's hair absently.

Jensen clears his throat quietly to catch Jeff's attention. "Bed?" he asks in a low voice.

Jeff glances down at Jared, smiling. "Once the movie is done," he says, sliding the hand that isn't tangled in Jared's hair further around Jared's waist, holding him securely.

Jensen is pretty sure that, if he still had a functioning heart, it would skip a beat.

*

"Are you guys staying in town for Christmas break?" Jared asks a week later. He's once again over at their house, a stack of flashcards and notes from class spread out over the coffee table.

They've all been working in comfortable silence for the past couple of hours, Jensen prepping for a class and Jeff answering emails, sharing the couch, while Jared has been sitting on the floor, studying. Most days, Jensen would describe Jared as hot or just plain pretty, but today he looks _cute_, if a bit exhausted, wearing an oversized dark hoodie and washed out jeans with rips, the top half of his hair tied back in a little, messy knot. It's not a side of Jared he has seen often, but he likes it.

"Probably, yeah. We haven't made any plans to go anywhere," Jeff says. "When's your flight home?"

"It's not," Jared replies. He puts the pen he's been holding down on top of his notes, bites his bottom lip and shrugs. "I'm staying here. So, if it's cool, I thought maybe I could spend some time here, at your place?"

"You don't have to ask," Jensen replies and frowns. "What do you mean, you're not going home? Not even for Christmas?"

"If it's a money issue," Jeff interjects, but Jared shakes his head before Jeff can go on. 

"It's not. I mean, it would be if I wanted to go home. But I don't," he says. He looks up at them, smiles, but it's strained. "It's just… better if I don't. Because of the thing with my dad not being my dad and stuff."

"You're not close to him?" Jensen asks gently. Jared hasn't talked much about his family, he realizes, but then again neither have he and Jeff. But their families have been long dead, while Jared still has his and Jensen never really gave it much thought.

"I don't know. We get along fine. He was always a good dad," Jared starts and then shrugs. "He didn't know I wasn't his kid either, you know? But then it became obvious that something was up with me and my _father_ suddenly turned up and, well, it messed my family up. Almost ended my parents' marriage. And it just… made things complicated."

Jensen winces, because he can imagine how that can't have been an easy situation for a teenager. 

"You know that's not on you, baby, right?" Jeff says, his voice soft and serious. 

For a second, Jensen thinks that's a ridiculous thing to say, because _of course _it's not. But then he sees Jared's face fall, doubt written all over his face as he shrugs again.

"Jay," he murmurs.

"I'm a reminder of what happened though," Jared says. He sighs and looks down at his hands, fingers fiddling with the pen. "And it's not just that. I've always been different. And maybe it's the incubus thing, or maybe it's just me, but I've never been anything like the rest of my family. You should meet my siblings, I swear you wouldn't know we're related. I never fit. And it's not on them, it's on me. I just… when I found out my dad wasn't my father, I kinda pulled away from everyone. It was easier to just withdraw, and I think it was easier for them as well."

"I'm sure they love you, baby," Jeff says quietly.

Jared gives a small nod. "They do. But sometimes it's easier to love someone from afar," he says sadly. "Honestly, it's been easier for me, too. Going to college, getting away from everything, it felt like a weight was taken off my shoulders. I haven't been home much since."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us," Jensen tells him. 

"Always," Jeff adds, and Jared's smile looks a little easier this time.

*

Jensen feels a little bad about it, but the closer they get to Christmas break, the happier he is about the fact that Jared isn't going home, because he's yearning for some downtime with him and Jeff.

Despite the fact that Jared spends more nights at their place than at the dorms, between his studying and Jeff and Jensen dealing with their students and upcoming exams, they barely do more than pass out together in bed over the next couple of weeks and time drags by slowly. 

Jared takes his studies seriously and he always has his nose buried in books or is quietly revising, and as much as Jensen wishes all of his students were this dedicated, he and Jeff more than once coax Jared away from his studies and into bed, so he'll at least get a few hours of sleep.

He feels a sense of relief he's rarely felt at the end of a semester when his last day wraps up and he leaves campus with a new stack of exams in his briefcase. He checks his phone once he's in his car, but there are no new messages, so he starts the car and heads for the parking lot outside of Jared's dorm building. 

Jared is already waiting, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, grinning widely and rocking on his feet. 

"Hi," he says, sounding cheerful as he slides into the car and tosses his stuff into the back. His nose and cheeks are rosy from the cold outside, and Jensen cranks the heat up a little higher, making a mental note to take Jared shopping over the break and buy him a decent winter coat. It's Jared's first year up here in New England and his wardrobe isn't made for it. The jacket he's wearing might work in Texas winters, but it's not made for the kind of cold they get here, and the scarf and gloves he's wearing are both Jeff's.

"How was your exam this morning?" Jensen asks as they leave campus behind.

"Pretty sure I aced it," Jared says proudly, and Jensen sends him a quick grin. 

"Bet you did," he says, and reaches across the gear shift to rest his hand on Jared's thigh. His jeans are cold and Jensen rubs his leg a little. "It should heat up soon."

Jared gives him another one of his blinding smiles, his dimples carved deep and pretty mouth stretched wide. There are circles under his eyes and he's definitely lost a little weight in the end of semester craziness, but he still looks unbelievably good; with a little sleep and a lot of food over the next few days he'll be good as new. 

Jensen stops at a red light and he turns sideways, lifting his hand from Jared's leg to his waist, twisting his fingers in the thin fabric of Jared's jacket. "C'mere," he murmurs, and Jared leans in.

Jensen sees his smile soften just before their mouths meet. For a couple of seconds it's slow and sweet, and then Jensen presses deeper, angles his body so he can _really_ kiss Jared, bringing his free hand up to curl around Jared's nape. Jared sighs quietly as he parts his lips under Jensen's and Jensen licks into his mouth, lets their tongues slide together almost lazily. 

The blast of a horn behind them breaks the spell and Jared jumps, making a startled noise against Jensen's mouth. Jensen pulls away, and he glances over his shoulder at the vehicle behind them, rolling his eyes.

"Calm the fuck down, dude," he mutters when the honk sounds again.

"Light's green," Jared points out. 

Jensen shifts gears and eases the car over the crosswalk. "Well, sometimes you have more important things to do," he says with a slow grin and Jared laughs.

"I don't think the line behind us would have agreed, but you'll hear no complaints from me," he says and licks his lips, shifting in his seat. "Is Jeff home yet?"

"Should be," Jensen says and Jared sighs, sounding content.

"Good. I can't wait to not do anything for a few days. And not think about classes," he says, and Jensen couldn't agree with him more.

*

Jared all but flings himself at Jeff when he greets them in the hall, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him, deep and slow the way he and Jensen kissed in the car. 

There's a big tree in the hall, still bare, that Jeff must have picked up earlier and Jensen knows there's another one in the living-room. Jeff and he aren't big on Christmas, but they tend to put up lights and the occasional tree because it looks good and Jensen likes the smell of the fir. 

"Someone's in a good mood," Jeff teases, arms curled around Jared's waist as he nuzzles his throat. "Exam went well?"

Jared hums and tips his head to the side. "Yeah, pretty well," he says and Jensen notices the way his hips hitch forward, rubbing against Jeff.

Jeff chuckles. "Let's get your stuff upstairs," he suggests. "We cleaned out a little space in the closet for you."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, tipping his head back to look at Jeff before he cranes his head back and meets Jensen's eyes, smiling widely. "You didn't have to."

Jensen shrugs. "Didn't want you to have to live out of a suitcase," he says and grabs Jared's duffle bag. 

They head upstairs together and Jared's eyes widen a little when he sees the amount of space Jeff and Jensen made in the closet for him. It's definitely a lot more than he needs for the amount of clothes he brought, but when Jensen and Jeff did this last night, after Jared had headed home for the dorms, they agreed that it made sense, since Jared was always over at their place these days. 

"That's a lot of space," Jared points out, sounding a little amused. 

"You might want to bring more," Jeff says. "You know, eventually." 

"Eventually, huh?" Jared repeats with a small laugh. He turns and steps out of the closet again and Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you wanna unpack?" 

Jared spins around, grinning, and then pulls his sweatshirt over his head. "Later," he murmurs, and Jensen's instantly on board with that. There hasn't been a lot of sex these past couple of weeks and when there was, it was quick and rushed, and he's eager to get his hands on Jared and Jeff again. 

"Coming?" Jared asks, hands falling to the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them.

Jeff chuckles lowly next to Jensen. "Oh yeah," he says, and gives Jensen a little nudge. "Naked, both of you."

Jensen shivers at Jeff's tone, low and firm and charged with heat. He gets like that sometimes, all dark and controlling, and those are usually the best nights, so Jensen is happy to go along, and Jared is already scampering out of his clothes and heading for the bed, his cock hard and curved up. 

Jeff makes Jensen sit back and watch for the first round, and Jensen has no complaints about that because he loves seeing Jeff and Jared together and they all know it. Jeff pulls him into a deep, dirty kiss, and then murmurs, "No touching him or me. Just watch, enjoy."

It's Jared that moans at those words, though, and Jeff chuckles before he pushes Jared down onto his back on the bed, pushes his legs up and then gives in, burying his face between Jared's cheeks.

Jensen kneels on the bed next to them and curls his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly to hardness as he watches Jeff eating Jared out. The wet, dirty sounds Jeff makes as he works his tongue into Jared and Jared's moans and gasps send heat through Jensen, and he can't get enough of the sight. Jared has his eyes screwed shut, cheeks stained red, and Jeff has him trembling and writhing, working him with his tongue, his fingers digging hard enough into Jared's thighs, holding them up and out, to leave bruises. 

Jensen's cock is rock hard and flushed dark by the time Jeff stops, pulling away from Jared who whimpers. 

Jeff licks his lips, and Jensen knows he's already on edge. He taps Jared's hip. "Flip over, on your knees, baby boy," he says. He meets Jensen's eyes, arching an eyebrow at him with a small smirk, and Jared obeys. "Further up on the bed, baby. And then hold yourself open for us, let us see you."

He reaches for the lube and Jared shifts higher up onto the mattress, bending down so his shoulders press into the pillows and he reaches back. On his knees, legs spread, he cups his cheeks and pulls them apart, and Jensen groans lowly. 

"Look at him," Jeff murmurs. "Nothing more beautiful than our boy, is there?"

"Fuck, no," Jensen agrees, and Jared squirms a little, but doesn't change position. His hole is slick with spit, and there are a couple of red splotches on his pale cheeks, no doubt from Jeff's beard. 

Jeff flips the lube open and slicks up his cock. He shuffles forward and brings his glistening fingers between Jared's cheeks, trailing them down to his hole. Jared moans when Jeff touches him, rubbing over his entrance, before pressing in with two fingers. Jensen bites down onto his bottom lip and squeezes the base of his cock, eyes fixed on the sight of Jared's rim stretched around Jeff's fingers, as Jeff works him open.

"Need a third?" Jeff asks, voice soft and serious. 

Jared shakes his head and makes a needy noise. "No. Fuck, no, just fuck me already, Jeff," he pants. "_Please._"

"Shh, alright. Whatever you want, baby, always," Jeff hushes him, and he pulls his fingers out. He shuffles forward, guiding his cock to Jared's hole, and then pushes in. All three of them groan as he sinks into Jared, and Jensen jerks himself faster, gripping himself tightly just the way he likes. Jeff holds Jared by the hips, fucks him hard and deep, his strokes smooth.

It doesn't take long. All three of them are too worked up to drag it out. Jared comes first, untouched, and Jeff follows moments later. Jensen watches, his body buzzing with want and need, and it takes a few more strokes before he comes with a harsh cry, his orgasm rushing through him and making him tremble.

Jeff slumps down and rolls onto his side, pulling Jared with him. Tangled up with him, he kisses Jared's neck and meets Jensen's eyes as he collapses onto the mattress next to them.

"You good, sweetheart?" he asks, and Jensen hums. 

The orgasm took the edge off, released some of the simmering tension of the past few weeks, but he feels a hunger stirring inside of him. 

Jared touches his cheek, smiles sweetly, looking content and dazed, and Jensen leans in to kiss him. When he draws back, he curls his hand around Jeff's arm and squeezes and meets his eyes. "Sit back against the headboard with Jay," he says, and leans over to steal a kiss from Jeff as well, smiling against his mouth.

He moves back, gives them room to move and settle against the headboard together, Jared's back to Jeff's chest, cradled by his arms and legs. 

He sits between their spread legs with a grin and leans forward, kissing first Jeff and then Jared, making it deep and dirty and grinning when Jeff groans. Then he pulls back and takes Jared by the hips, pulling him down a little lower, arranging him with his legs over Jeff's, splayed wide. 

"Okay?" he asks.

Jared's cheeks are flushed red, eyes dark and glistening. He licks his pink lips and grins, nodding. "Never fucking better," he says. 

With Jeff watching him curiously, Jensen slides down their bodies, presses a kiss to Jared's hip, then lower to Jeff's inner thigh, before he nudges his nose between Jared's cheeks and licks a long strip up over his hole. He feels it twitch under his touch and Jared moans. Jensen smells Jeff's spunk and Jared's musk, and the plasticy scent of the lube underneath, and with a groan he licks over Jared's rim again and then sucks at it. He licks Jeff's come out of him, plays with Jared until he's hard again and squirming, before he pulls back and goes for what he really wants. 

Curving one hand around Jared's left knee, he leans in and presses open mouthed kisses to his inner thigh. 

"Jensen," Jared sighs, and Jensen hums. He can hear the rush of Jared's blood, the heavy thudding on his heart, and he sucks at the soft skin laid out beneath his mouth, drawing the blood to the surface. 

"Fuck," Jared hisses, and Jensen growls lowly in reply. He feels his fangs extend, and he pulls back.

Jared's hands come up to his head instantly, pushing him back down. "Come on, Jen. Bite me. _Come on_," he babbles, a groan breaking free. 

Jensen licks his lips and then he leans down. He drags his fangs over Jared's thigh, barely nicking the skin, and Jared jumps and shudders. 

_"Please_," he pleads. Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen sees Jeff move his hand down, curl it around Jared's cock. Little drops of blood are beading up where Jensen's fangs grazed Jared's skin, and the scent of it is sharp and tempting, and Jensen moans before he opens his mouth against Jared's thigh and bites down. His fangs sink in smoothly, the taste of Jared coating his mouth, and he makes another noise as he starts sucking up his blood eagerly. His hand clamps down tightly on Jared's knee, holding him in place as Jared shudders and writhes, bitten of moans and cries filling the air. 

"Jen. Jensen, _Jensen_," Jared chants, voice wrecked, and he nearly sobs as he comes again, and through the haze of Jared's blood and the utter bliss it brings him all Jensen can think is how much he loves him. Him and Jeff, he loves them so much it feels deep in his bones, down in his soul. 

*

They barely make it out of bed the first couple of days, catching up on sex and sleep. It's fun and easy, when it's not dark and heated, and it's always so damn good. Jared fits so well with them. Belongs here, between them, with them, and Jensen is finally coming around to what Jeff has known for weeks. 

Jared, sweet and smart and impossibly alluring, is theirs. Their mate.

On the third day, they finally manage to tear themselves away from each other to focus on other stuff. The circles under Jared's eyes are gone and he looks rested and healthy. Jensen stops at a bakery when he's out picking up blood for him and Jeff at the little occult store downtown that caters to _special people_ in a backroom; he grabs food for Jared at a normal grocery store and buys an array of Christmas cookies. Jared's eyes light up when he sees them and gives him the sweetest, softest kiss in thanks. 

They decorate the trees together, just strings of lights and some red bows, and Jeff plays some Christmas music on the old gramophone in the living-room.

He wraps his arms around Jared from behind, both of them facing the tree as Jensen fixes a few bows to make them look perfect. 

"This is the best Christmas I've had in years," Jared admits. It's starting to get dark outside and the tree casts a soft light around the room and Jensen smiles, watching the way Jared sways softly to the music in Jeff's arm, his head tipped back against Jeff's shoulder.

"Must have been a pretty low bar then. We're not exactly going all out here," Jeff teases. 

Jared shakes his head, threading his fingers through Jeff's, wrapping himself up in both of their arms in the process. "Just never been this happy," he admits quietly, and Jeff sighs and turns his head, kissing Jared's temple. Jensen's stomach does a happy little twist, his throat tight. 

"Neither have we," Jeff whispers, and Jensen finally abandons the tree, even if some bows are still crooked, and joins them, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

*

It snows the next day and it's so disgustingly cheesy and perfect. 

In the afternoon, when a few inches of snow have covered the world in a soft, white blanket, Jared begs and wheedles until Jensen and Jeff agree to go out for a walk with him.

"I've never seen snow like that," he says. "Never seen more than a few flakes."

"Well, believe me, it's not all that great if you have to be outside in it," Jensen grumbles, but Jared refuses to believe him until he's experienced it for himself. And really, seeing Jared's almost childlike glee is worth braving the cold. 

Jared bundles up in one of Jensen's warm coats and borrows a pair of heavy boots from Jeff. It's stopped snowing, but there's a chilly wind outside, and before long Jared's cheeks and nose are bright red, but he doesn't seem to care. They head for a long walk behind the back of their property, following a narrow path along a frozen creek and through a small forest. The snow crunches under their boots and everything is so still and peaceful, even Jensen has to admit he ends up enjoying himself. 

"It's so pretty," Jared breathes, and he tips his head back, exhaling, his breath puffing out above him. 

"Yeah. I've always liked the cold," Jeff agrees and then grins at Jensen. "Jen, on the other hand…"

"I prefer not having to wear a thousand layers and freezing my ass off," Jensen huffs, rolling his eyes. "You two are clearly insane."

Jared laughs. "Still love us anyway, right?" he asks, batting his eyelashes. Then he freezes, eyes going wide, and Jensen can see the realization of what he just said dawn on his face. "Uh, I mean, you know…"

"No, you're right," he says, and steps closer, catching Jared around the waist and dragging him against his side. "I love you two. Even if there's clearly something wrong with you."

"God," Jared groans, his cheeks growing more pink if possible. "I didn't mean to push you into saying that."

Jeff snorts. "Baby. Just say you love us too," he teases and flanks Jared's other side, wrapping his arm around his waist on top of Jensen's. 

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth and looks at Jeff, and Jensen waits patiently. "You first," Jared prompts, and Jeff chuckles.

"I love you," he says. "You little idiot."

Jared grins and Jensen feels him relax, like he was seriously worried about this. "I love you both, too," he says and then exhales with a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure that was cheesier than a Lifetime movie. I feel gross now."

"You're the one who insisted on a walk in the snow and started this, baby," Jensen reminds him, grinning. 

"I'm twenty. I'm supposed to be an idiot teenager who falls in love too easily," Jared says playfully. "What's your excuse?"

"I've been with Jeff for almost two centuries. I'm desperate," Jensen replies and he shouldn't be surprised when it earns him a handful of snow down the back of his jacket a few seconds later, and it's an all-out war after that.

*

They sleep in on Christmas morning and then stay in bed, trading lazy kisses and dozing a little longer, and when Jared's stomach growls he gets up and returns with a plate of cookies. He settles down between them again, leaning against the headboard, and Jeff makes a face.

"You better not get crumbs everywhere, doll," he mumbles, still not quite awake. 

Jared arches an eyebrow. "You get to snack in bed as well," he points out, waving his hand down at himself, and Jensen snorts.

"He has a point."

"We don't make a mess," Jeff replies.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure the dried blood on my skin qualifies as a mess," Jared says sweetly and pops another cookie in his mouth, humming exaggeratedly. 

"Brat," Jeff says, a grin on his face. "Are you looking for a spanking?"

"And here I thought Santa wasn't going to grant me my wish this year," Jared says dramatically, smiling widely. "Yes, please."

Jensen laughs and rolls over onto his back. "That's what you asked for, huh?"

"Wrote a letter and everything," Jared says solemnly. "I was gonna go to the mall and sit on Santa's lap and ask him personally, but I didn't wanna cause a ruckus."

"Good. Only laps you're allowed to sit on are mine and Jensen's," Jeff says with a playful growl. 

Jensen watches Jared grin, slow and pleased. "Are you going to make all my wishes come true, like Santa, if I do?" 

"What else did you ask for for Christmas?" Jeff asks in mock seriousness. 

Jared hums and leans over Jensen to put the plate down on the nightstand, and then he scoots down and lies down on his back with a smile. "A pony," he says, his voice soft and amused.

Jensen snorts and Jeff all but tackles Jared, and Jared shrieks when Jeff starts tickling him. Jensen watches, amused, as Jared squirms and twists, trying to get away as he laughs, finally crying out Jensen's name.

"Jensen, save me," he begs, and Jensen lets Jeff torture Jared for a few more moments, while Jared thrashes around.

"Let him breathe, Jeff," Jensen finally says, and Jeff finally lets up, grinning widely while Jared sucks in deep breaths. 

"Santa," he gasps out, "would never have done that to me."

"Too bad Santa isn't real," Jeff mutters, bringing his hand up onto Jared's belly, fingers trailing over skin and making Jared twitch, but then Jeff stills his hand, spreads it out on Jared's stomach.

"Says the vampire," Jared says, and then his eyes widen. "Oh my god. What if Santa _is _real, too?"

Jensen grins and shifts closer, pressing his lips to Jared's jaw. "Then there should be a bunch of presents under the tree for you, because you've been so very _good_ this year," he murmurs and slides his hand over Jeff's to the waistband of Jared's boxer-briefs, slipping under the fabric to wrap his fingers around Jared's half-hard dick. "So awfully good for us, sweetheart."

Jared groans, hips hitching up into Jensen's hand. "Y—yeah," he stutters, and Jensen gives him a long, slow stroke. 

*

"What is this?" 

Jared's question makes Jensen look up from his book. They're curled up on either side of the small couch in the library, legs tangled between them, while Jeff is sitting in the overstuffed armchair, all three of them reading. It's snowing again and they've got a fire going. 

Jensen squints at the photo Jared is holding-up. It's an old black and white snapshot, the edges yellowing, and he smiles when he realizes it's an old photo of him and Jeff. 

"Where'd you find that?" he asks, smiling and grabbing it from Jared's hand.

Jeff puts his book down and joins them, nudging their legs out of the way and sitting between them. He peers down at the photo as well with a grin.

"It was between the pages of this book," Jared says, holding up the novel he's reading. "Where was it taken?"

Jeff takes the photo from Jensen and studies it. "London, I think," he says, quirking an eyebrow at Jensen.

"Definitely somewhere in the UK," Jensen says, nodding in agreement. "Must have been in the 1890s."

"Wow," Jared murmurs. "Sometimes I forget, you know. How old you are. And how much of the world you must have seen."

"Yeah, we've been to quite a few places," Jeff agrees.

"Only place I've ever been outside the US is Mexico," Jared says quietly, still studying the photo. "I was barely even anywhere in the US outside of Texas until I came here."

"You're young. You've got time," Jeff reminds him, laying his arm around the back of the couch. Jared shifts closer, sighing.

"Not as much time as you guys have," he murmurs.

"Jared," Jensen says quietly.

Jared peers up at them, strands of hair falling into his eyes, and shrugs. "It's true, right? I'm not like you guys. I'm never like anybody else," he says sadly, a frown tugging at his lips. "I can't help thinking about that sometimes. That I'm gonna age. And you're not." 

Jensen swallows thickly.

"You don't have to," Jeff says, his voice quiet and somber.

Jensen tenses at those words. "Jeff," he says warningly.

"What?" Jeff asks. "It's true. We can turn him."

Jensen shakes his head sharply, and Jared makes a hurt noise.

"You don't want that?" he asks, and the tone of his voice breaks Jensen's heart. 

"Sweetheart, no, it's not that I don't want that," he rushes to say and reaches past Jeff to touch Jared, curl his fingers around his wrist gently. "But it's a big decision. You're so young and we've only been together for a little while. Believe me, it's not a choice you wanna make lightly." 

Jared looks at him, studies him silently for a moment. "You regret it?" he asks.

Jensen presses his lips together. "I was never given a choice, sweetheart," he says, and Jeff slips his other arm around him comfortingly, turning to kiss his temple. "There were times when I cursed the guy who did this to me, but I've made my peace with it. But it wasn't always easy."

"I'm sorry, Jen," Jared murmurs and shifts closer, turning his hand to grab Jensen's. Jensen tugs it closer, up to his lips, and brushes his mouth over Jared's knuckles.

"I'm not saying no, okay?" he repeats. "I'm saying it's not something we should be discussing so soon."

Jared nods. "Okay, yeah. You're right. And I wouldn't make a spur-of-the-moment decision about something like that," he says. "And I wouldn't want it now. In a few years. But… I'm pretty sure I'm still gonna make the same choice then that I'd be making now, if you offered." 

Jensen wants to argue with that, his mixed feelings about his own turning still too raw sometimes, but deep down, he knows Jared is right. 

*

That night, as Jeff buries his face in Jared's neck and fucks up into him slowly while Jensen watches, already fucked out from the blowjob Jared gave him while Jeff fingered him, Jeff says it aloud for the first time. Spoken into the soft skin of Jared's neck, but loud enough to be clear, he murmurs, "Mate. My beautiful mate."

And Jared's eyes fly open, a loud moan falling from his lips as he comes hard and fast, shuddering in Jeff's lap. 

Later, when Jeff and Jared have both drifted off, curled up together, Jensen looks at the two of them in the darkness, their faces relaxed with sleep, Jared wrapped up in Jeff's arms. Both of them so heartbreakingly beautiful in their own way, so perfect that it makes Jensen ache with how much he loves them. Both of them his. 

Carefully, as not to wake them, he curls his own arm around both of them and settles his head down on the pillows. 

"Mates," he murmurs, trying the word out, and smiles.

*

Epilogue — 3 1/2 years later

The microwave pings and Jensen retrieves the warm mug filled with blood from it. Careful not to spill it, he curls his hands around it and heads out of the kitchen. He passes through the foyer, where several boxes are sitting around, most of them half packed, only a few already taped shut and pushed against the wall in one corner. Jared's graduate cap is sitting on top of one box, tassel hanging down the side.

He smiles as he makes his way upstairs. 

Jared was barely awake when Jensen headed downstairs, curled up tightly against Jeff's chest. Now he blinks at Jensen when he comes in, still in the circle of Jeff's protective arms.

"Hey baby," Jensen says softly. "Hungry?"

Jared sniffs the air and as he nods, his eyes flash gold, and with a smile, long, sharp fangs extend. 


End file.
